Catch Me If I Fall
by Nessa.Baby.Doll
Summary: When Amber Uley comes back to forks with her brother Sam, she learns about Werewolves and Vampires. What happens when she meets Jasper Hale, and falls for him. What happens when they try and hide it from Sam? Will he ever find out? Will they turn Amber?
1. Back Home

As I looked out of the plane window at the sunny skies of Orlando I was content and excited. You see my name is Amber Uley, or Amber Samantha Lucia Uley. Whatever you prefer. I live with my mom at the moment, but you see we tend to fight allot. When I told her I wanted to go live with my brother Sam and his wife Emily she pretty much had a hissy fit at me. I feel bad because I am leaving my half sister Selene by herself with Robby her dad and my mom.

At first she was really mad at me she kept repeating " Don't leave me alone with Miranda!" She doesn't really like my mom.

You see the real reason I wanted to leave is because I want to be me. You might think what? How can someone not be themselves! Well I'm living in a shadow. I have an older sister named Kristen and she was always the popular, beautiful, straight A getting perfect daughter. Everyone compares me to her. Even my mom!

So you see in La Push there will be no Kristen, no Mom, no anyone. I'm so excited I haven't seen them since I was 7 years old.

When I got off the plane, it wasn't very hard to spot Sam, he was the huge tan one with the short ink black hair and tan skin.

Sam and I look allot alike. We both have dark skin, brown eyes and straight black hair. While Sam is 23 I am only 18 though. Plus he's 6'5 and I am 5'3. I'm very short, apparently I get it from my dad, who neither of us have ever met.

" Sammy! Emmy!" I ran into their open arms and was pretty much suffocated.

"Amber I missed you so much" Emily squealed and Sam just hugged tighter. As we drove to La Push in Sam`s beat up Chevy Emily told me about Billy being in a wheelchair, Jared and Kim getting together, Jacob cutting his hair. That really surprised me, when we were little I used to pull on Jakes hair and he would say, or screech really

" Amber don't touch my hair!" Then push me off whatever I was sitting on. I couldn't wait to see him, I heard that he hooked up with some Bella chick and now apparently she's at Dartmouth on her first year.

When the truck pulled up at the house I jumped out and ran into the packs arms. I really had missed everyone.


	2. Boys, Bella and Beauty

As soon as I walked into Sam and Emily's place my heart swelled, it smelled like cherry pie and freshly baked buns. My house in Florida always smelt like nail polish remover and cheap perfume. As I looked around I took in the surroundings, the cabinets were a dark green color, the counter top was cracked and stained, the dishes were miss-matched and the sofa had a couple holes. All in all it was wonderful!

All of a sudden 5 boys came in. They all looked like clones of Sam, they couldn't all be brothers could they. I could tell that Sam was the oldest but these boys looked so much alike it was uncanny.

They all stopped when they saw me. I could see every single pair of eyes scan my body. I looked down at my outfit self consciously, I really like heels and standing out. I was wearing a pink flowered bubble skirt that reached mid-thigh, a plain black tank top with a long gold chain around my neck, black aviators perched on my head, a black fringe bag on my shoulder and black gladiator sandals with thin straps. I had thought It was a cute outfit but then again maybe I was wrong. When Sam walked in they all snapped out of it.

"Hello boys, this is my sister Amber" He looked at me.

" Amber this is the guys, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill and of course you know Jake.

" Jacob Black!" I screamed and launched myself into his arms. I missed him so much, he even still smelt the same. Like gasoline and soap.

" So Amber where were ya?" Quill questioned.

" I was living at our moms in Florida up until a couple weeks ago when I decided to come and live with Emily and Sam." I said still not believing that I was done with Robby and her.

Later on that night after supper, Sam and the guys were playing a game of lacrosse I decided to take a walk with Jake. Our house backs onto the trail to the beach so we took a stroll on the beach.

" So Jake tell me about Bella" I said smiling like an idiot and he looked on with a love struck look on his face.

" She's great Amber, she is selfless and funny and adventurous. She's everything I need and I'm everything that she needs." He said his eyes full of love. I wish someone would look at me like that. I desperately need and crave it.

" What does she look like?" I said a smile appearing on my full lips.

" She had wavy brown hair that just touches her back, chocolate brown eyes that always tell the truth, snow white pale skin and a soft figure. One that every guy dreams about. She's pretty much your opposite." A sting hit me square in the chest. Seeing as he just described beautiful and told me I am its opposite.

He must have seen my face because his eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands.

" Amber you know I didn't mean it like that, your amazing too! What I meant is you have straight hair, dark skin, you play it safe, you have a muscular fit body, you need and crave things instead of giving them away. You are beautiful and I your exactly what a guy out there needs".

" Thanks Jake" I smiled. We talked about our siblings. I asked about Rebecca and Rachel, he asked about Kristen and I asked about Billy, about his school, I told him about Selene and Robby, about my mom and our fights. About life basically.

When we reached back to the field I settled in because we were going to a bonfire tonight at the main office. Sam's team was winning and the other team seemed to be struggling. The teams were Sam, Jared and Quill, then Embry, Paul and Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey everyone its Nessa and I hope you like my story so far. This story will come quickly. I'm taking time off from my other stories to work on this one. Thanks and please review!**


	3. New Friends

**Hey well I know that Jasper and them graduated before Bella but in my story Bella was in a higher grade them. Sorry for the confusion. So all of the Cullen's are still in school. **

****

I looked at myself in the outdated mirror that hung on the wall of my room. My straight hair was in two braids that were held together by purple elastics.. My makeup was natural and my lips were glossed. I checked out my outfit next.

I had a pair of light denim skinny jeans on with a pink tank top under a green jacket with my new pink pearl necklace that tied up with a piece of material in a bow. I clipped my new gold bracelet on my wrist. I grabbed my new DKNY bag. There a perfectly good outfit.

I decided that I was going to go to school in Forks not in La Push. I thought it was a good idea when I was safely in Florida. Now as I was going there I wished I was going to school in La Push.

When we got there Emily hugged me and sped off back towards home. I wished desperately that I was back in the car with her. I took a deep breath put a smile on my face. Students were all staring at me. Well Forks is a tiny town and there are about 300 people in the school. Hell there was 290 people in my year back in Florida.

I noticed a couple guys checking me out, most of them looked at me like I was a piece of meat. When I saw I sign that said Main Office I quickened my pace. When I got in there was a lady in maybe her mid fifties in a yellow sweat shirt, " Can I help you dear?" She questioned in a sweet grandmotherly voice.

" Um yes my names Amber Uley, I'm new here" Apparently it was a gossip factor because everyone in the small office turned to look at me. Her eyes lit up like I had just said I was Justin Bieber coming to whisk her away**( AN: I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!).**

When she handed me my schedule I looked at my classes for today. Apparently there were two days of classes that just switched on and off. Day 1 and Day 2 they were called. Apparently today was day 1, heres my classes

Student Name:** Amber Uley**

Class: ** Junior**

**Day 1 Day 2**

Trigonometry Spanish

English Biology

Spanish Government

Lunch Lunch

PE Spanish

Government Trigonometry

Biology PE

Alright so I have Trigg in building 3. Wherever that may be. I was about to turn around t go ask that lady for directions when I crashed into someone. When I looked down It was a boy, I instantly felt bad. He was kind of cute. He had peach skin with greenish blue eyes, curly dirty blonde hair and a silver lip piercing right in the middle of his lower lip.

He looked up about to yell at me when his eyes brightened and he puffed out his chest a little bit. I almost laughed at his actions.

" Uh hey I'm Amber, Amber Uley" I said trying to break the awkward silence. He shook his head and I smile played over his lips.

" I'm Joey, Joey Turner." I offered him my hand and he accepted it gratefully. I decided what the heck.

" Umm Joey could you show me to building 3, I have Trigg" His eyes brightened even more.

" Of course Amber I'm going to building 2 that's just behind it." He told me about the school, the cool and the bad teachers. I wasn't really paying attention.

When we stopped in front of a small brick building he stopped and turned to me. " I'll save you a spot at lunch" I smiled gratefully. At least I won't have to sit alone. When I walked into my class I was surprised there must have been about 18 people there. I passed my slip to a teacher with bleached hair and allot of cleavage, Ms. Rogers was her name. She assigned me to sit by a girl at the back.

When I got there she introduced herself immediately " Hey your Amber Uley right? I'm Casey Mitchell. What do you have next?" She said.

" Ms. Mitchell please pay attention." The nasal voice of Ms. Rogers interrupted her.

I really looked at Casey. She had sort of tanned skin with long two toned blonde hair, thin eyebrows, pink lips stretched into a smile, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, pink flats, and a pink t-shirt.

The next class I had is English which I had in building 2 which I now know is behind this one thanks to Joey.

In English there were desks of three. On my right was a boy who had brown wavy hair with dark eyebrows, brown eyes allot like mine, freckles all over and pimples on his chin. He was wearing green army pants and a plain brown t-shirt with black converse.

On my left was a girl with tan skin, thin flat auburn hair and light blue eyes similar to Casey's. She was wearing a ruffled pink tank top that popped out her cleavage. She had overly glossed lips and thick eyeliner. She reminded me of my sister Kristen. When the teacher announced free time after class the girl and guy turned towards me.

" Hey! I'm Ava Marshall and this is Tony Knight" She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes and winked at me. Ava's eyes narrowed at this and I widened my eyes and looked down.

When Spanish came I was relieved. I'm good at Spanish. I found Casey between classes and it turns out I have Spanish with her and Noah. Whoever Noah is. Turns out Noah is probably the nicest person you will ever meet in your life. At first you think she would be a book worm but she's amazingly nice.

Noah is heavy built with long straight chestnut brown hair and blue eyes that are perfectly outlined in black. She was wearing a khaki skirt that touched her knee's and a army green tank-top. She was way prettier than Ava.

When we got to the lunch room I panicked. I wanted to sit with Casey and Noah but what about Joey. I was relieved when I found out that everyone was at the same table.

It went like this at our table.

Me Noah Joey

Casey Tony Ava

That's when I noticed them, they were talking quietly sitting at a table close to ours in the corner. There was a bronze haired boy holding a short girl with short spiked hairs hand. Then there was a big muscular guy with cropped dark hair with his arm around the chair a perfect blonde girl was sitting on. But It was the last one that caught my attention.

He had unkept blonde curls with an angular pale face and light eyes. He was kind of by himself. They were beautiful. Like they had just walked off a runway right into this cafeteria.

When the bell rang I was relieved. I spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding Ava as she didn't seem to like me very much, half listening to Casey and Tony and wondering about these beautiful people.

So you can imagine my panic when I walk into biology and the only seat open is the one right beside the short one with spiked hair.


	4. Alice Whitlock

When I saw that the only seat available was the one next to one of the beautiful people I almost turned around and went back out. Instead I took a deep breath and handed my slip to Mr. Mason.

" Well Annie why don't you tell us more about yourself." He said in a croaky voice.

" Um well my names Amber, not Annie, I'm 17 years old, I moved here from Florida and I'm part Quileute" I saw Alice's eyes widen.

" Alright Allyson go take a seat next to Ms. Cullen" He said and turned his back on me shuffling papers. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

" Ahem class it seems that I have misplaced the papers, I will be back shortly" He said shoving a small box of cigarettes into his pocket.

" That means that he has a craving and we get a free class while he goes outside and smokes for the rest of the period." Alice turned and blasted me with a mega watt smile. Her voice was so high, the kind of voice you heard only in the movies.

" I'm Alice, Alice Whitlock." She said.

" Amber" I replied my lips turning up into a half smile.

"So do you maybe want to eat with me and my family tomorrow?" She asked her eyes lighting up like I was missing an inside joke.

" Umm sure?" It sounded more like I was questioning myself, but I was really nervous. I was eating with the beautiful people tomorrow!

After school I went shopping with Emily in Port Angeles, because Sam would never go and Emily loved to shop. Mom and me fight but she's a dentist and Robby's a surgeon so we are filthy rich.

When we got there Emily's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. Her and Sam's one year anniversary was coming up and I could tell she needed a new outfit. When I said Sam and Emily were married, I jumped the line. You see Sam is planning on proposing, he told me in his letters. We are going shopping for rings tomorrow after school. That reminds me of the beautiful people.

You see even though I'm a debutant. I don't mind it but It was a requirement because you need legal consent to move and that's the only way mom would let me go.

When Emily came out in the first dress it was pretty but just not her. I mean it looked cool, but not important enough it was a pale blue shade with a white design and spaghetti straps. It reached her knees and didn't flatter her figure. She twirled and frowned. We both shook our heads and she disappeared back into the curtain.

Then she came out and I was literally stunned. There Emily stood practically glowing in a strapless silver dress that came just below the knee and had a sash wrapped around her waist. It pleated for a short distance under the sash and was absolutely stunning.

" Ok If you don't get that dress I will" I threatened she raced over and squeezed me close.

When we got the dress and she was holding the bag in her hand she got all twitchy and giggly.

I knew how she felt, I was oddly excited for tomorrow. And I bet I know why ;)


	5. The Beautiful People

**BTW ALL OF THE OUTFITS, CHARECTORS,DRESSES I USE IN MY STORIES ARE IN MY PROFILE**

When I woke up the next day I couldn't wait for lunch. To sit with them, the beautiful people. I picked out a special outfit for today.

I picked out my first set of heels, they were red with a peep toe. For jeans I grabbed light denim D&G jeans, a blue top with ruffling around the neck, gold bangles, yellow-gold earnings and painted my nails cherry red. I grabbed my white Chanel clutch and I hopped into Emily's waiting car.

When I got to school Casey and Noah's jaws dropped when they saw me.

" Someone looks hot today! Whats the occasion Amby?" She used my stupid nickname.

" I'm eating with Alice and her family today" I said as if it was nothing. Noah gasped and Casey's eye widened.

" Alice?! As in Alice Whitlock?" I nodded my head and thankfully the bell rang. I ran down the hall only almost tripping once. Hey! It's hard to run in heels.

Joey kept talking to me today, though apparently he didn't notice that I was ignoring him. I didn't mean to its just that I was so nervous. Should I just walk up? Or should I try and find Alice?

Apparently all my worries were unnecessary because Alice was waiting for me at my locker. Her pixie hair was pinned down around her pale face today. A smile lit up her face when she saw me. After I had grabbed my lunch and shoved my books into my messy locker I followed her nervously towards her table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joey watching me intently.

When I got there I took a deep breath. They were even more fantastic up close. But the one I couldn't take my eyes off of was the blonde man.

When I looked at him my heart thumped unevenly. My breath became shallow. He had topaz eyes, that were full of anger and passion. His hair was curly and a mass of blonde sitting on his head. His skin was more of an alabaster compared to Alice who's skin was more like paper. He smelled like everything delicious you could ever imagine. It was intoxicating.

The one with the messy bronze hair smiled and finally spoke. " I'm Edward Cullen" he said with a knowing smile. It made me confused.

" Emmet Cullen mia Bella" the one with the cropped dark hair said.

" Rosalie Hale" The blonde girl says smiling at me.

" Jasper Hale" The beautiful man said in a deep voice.

We sat down and Alice, Rosalie and I began to gossip.

JASPERS POV

When Alice told us she was bringing a human to our table I just rolled my eyes. So here we sat, minus Alice waiting for her and the human to come.

That's when I saw her. She had very tan skin, possibly native. Big deep brown eyes that reminded me of sweet chocolate. They were not sweet though, they were burning with intense emotion. Something I had never seen on a human. Her hair was jet black, straight and reached her shoulders. Her outfit displayed her fit body, and her makeup accented her eyes.

She kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye and I knew I was staring. I just couldn't look away. I wondered why? It was like I felt a pull, like everything that mattered most to me could be dropped without a second glance as long as I got to keep this girl. Edwards head snapped up at this, he looked into my eyes with worry in his own. I smiled a small smile to let him know I was fine.

When the lunch bell rang my chest deflated. Almost like a balloon. I was disappointed because I had to be away from her. For god's sake I'm not even her friend yet! Maybe if we get to know each other she will love me back.

AMBERS POV

He kept staring at me like I was a new love in his world. Hah! I only wished. I felt this pull towards him, like a magnet was pulling me there. It took all my will power to not hop right into his lap.

After school Sam picked me up and we were off to look at rings. Thank god its Friday. I have Spanish at the moment with Noah and Casey so I stumbled off in that direction.

After school the ride was silent into town when Sam and I went ring hunting. My mind kept wondering back to Jasper Hale. His name was like chocolate. Something I craved to say, to hear, to smell.

When we got there I noticed a ring that was gorgeous. " Sammy what about this one?" He took it in his huge hands and his eyes lit up. It was a silver band with diamonds encrusted all the way around the edges. A huge square diamond was dominant and it sat in a square of smaller diamonds.

Just I suspected we bought it and the car ride home was silent as well. I couldn't wait to get home, so I could dream of him.

He


	6. Sam's Warning

The next morning Emily was over at Jakes helping Billy so Sam and I took a walk on the beach, he said he had something very important to tell me.

When we reached a patch of grass we sprawled out on it, Sam watched me with a worried expression in his eye.

" So what happened at school yesterday? You were pretty much glowing when you got in my truck? Is it a boy, oh man I don't think I'm ready for this" He began casually. Smiling his toothy grin.

" Oh I actually sat with Alice Whitlock and her family the Cullen's and Hale's yesterday. " I was about to continue when I noticed his expression. It was the expression of someone who was about to murder someone with a crow bar.

" Theres something you should know about them, they're vampires" He said looking past me, that sunk in. Wait there vampires, as in suck your blood. " How can they live among humans?" I asked and took a gasping breath.

" And I am a werewolf, we protect humans from vampires, except the Cullen's, they don't eat human blood. That's why we let them live." He said looking at me with wary eyes.

"It's ok Sam, I understand, I'm not afraid. But I still like the Cullen's" I said in an even voice hoping he would understand. Well he didn't.

" No! I don't want you anywhere near them, they could hurt you Amber." He yelled stalking the other way. He didn't even turn to see if I followed. Then I thought of Jasper. I couldn't stay away from him. I would just have to do it carefully, so that Sam wouldn't know.

Oh yes my life just got a little more interesting.


	7. Shopping Shopping Shopping

When my phone rang that afternoon I answered it immediately desperate to get away from Sam's lectures about the dangers of vampires. When I looked at the caller ID it said Alice. My heart lifted at her name.

" Hey" I said as casually as I could.

" Hey Amber I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with Esme, Rose and I?" She said.

" Oh yes I would love to, just let me grab my purse. Are you picking me up? I live in La Push so I will meet you at the Lodge." I said grabbing my purse and hanging up the phone.

" Where are you going?" Sam questioned walking up behind me.

" To Casey's, were going shopping." I took a cab into Forks and hopped into Alice's Volvo which was already waiting.

We hit Prada, Gucci, but my favourite was the accessories store.

I found a necklace that was absolutely amazing. There were large crystals and separating them was a bundle of colourful gems. It was sealed with a silver clutch with a flower design on it.

I also found some brown leather ankle boots at Gucci, a pair of gold Christian Louboutin heels with ankle straps and spikes.

When we got home Sam looked about ready for another speech so I sped up the stairs to my room.

That was the end of my day with the Cullen's.


	8. Iron Bars on My Lips

The next day I decided to drop by the Cullen's, when I got the directions from Alice I raced to my closet to pick a wicked outfit for myself.

I put my hair in two tight braids hanging on my shoulders, I wore fake leather skinny jeans, a loose with t-shirt with a heart on it, a pair of light pink heeled ankle boots, a pale scarf was around my neck, gold and pink bracelets clinked on my wrists, pink ray bans were perched over my eyes and my heart locket was hidden under my scarf.

For makeup my lips were a baby pink, and covered with gloss. My eyes were a dark pink. I grabbed my leather Gucci bag and headed out to my car.

When I got in my car, a present from Jacob. It started great, ran great and was great. It didn't matter that it was old. Jake did allot of work on it. I hopped in and sped away from La Push toward the southern border of Forks.

I was very glad that Sam had to do something with the pack today because I knew that if he caught me, I would be grounded forever. When I reached the road that wound itself into the trees I was glad.

Then I saw their house, it was huge! Made of wood and glass and had a giant garage that held many cars for their family.

When I got in the house I discovered only Edward and Jasper there, I looked around confused thinking Alice was just going to pop out of nowhere. Edward wore a smirk but Jasper seemed just as confused as I was.

" Umm, Alice invited me over, is she not here" I said looking around there huge house. It was very light and open. Everything was in neat and perfect order.

" Alice should be back soon she just stepped out with Rosalie, come sit with us while we wait" Edward said his tone coloring in something I didn't understand. It was almost a secretive tone.

I didn't say anything when he made me sit in the middle of them, my leg brushed again Jaspers and I was glad I had dark skin so that you couldn't see my blush. Edwards lips turned up into a smile.

" Well I'm off to work on my Spanish, Jasper will keep you company." He said walking quickly towards the kitchen.

I felt eyes boring into my back and I knew it was his gorgeous topaz eyes and when I turned soon enough there they were, deep and passionate as ever. I was actually in physical pain as I tried to refrain myself from jumping into his lap. I felt that same magnetic pull to him. Like two magnets trying to come together but being forced apart.

All of a sudden something hard crashed down on my lips. Like two frozen metal bars on my lips. I soon realized they were not bars, but Jaspers lips.

JASPERS POV

When I saw her walk through the door it was like the whole world stopped, like everything halted to exist but her. She looked beautiful today, radiant even. More beautiful than an immortal ever could be.

She had a confused look on her face, that's when I realized she wasn't looking for me. She was probably looking for Alice who had just conveniently stepped out to do some 'Light shopping' as she calls it.

When Edward made her sit next to me I knew his plan. He was going to leave, leaving Amber and I alone with each other. I could feel her happiness and excitement, hopefully it was from sitting with me.

When Edward left a wave of panic swept over her, like she was nervous to be alone with me. It made me happy because when you're nervous around someone what usually means that they like you right? Or is it because she's scared of me and doesn't like me? These are the kind of moments I wish I could read minds.

When she caught me staring at her a rush of something swept over her, but it was too quick for me to catch. Then she felt it again and I was hit with a giant wave of lust and adoration. That was I could take I gave into the magnetism between us and crushed my lips on hers.

I know most vampires wouldn't be able to do this but it was as if I was human, as if I couldn't hurt her even if I was commanded. Like the monster inside me didn't notice her warm bloods scent. For this I was glad.

I was worried when she didn't respond, maybe she was scared, maybe she was mad, maybe she was hurt. So you can imagine my love when her warm full lips moved under mine.


	9. Grooves Meet Bumps

AMBERS POV

When we started kissing it was as if every part of me was tingling, his lips were cold and hard. But it was as if our lips moulded together perfectly. I couldn't take a light kiss anymore I cautiously ran my hands through his hair and something rumbled in his chest, it sounded almost like a growl.

'Well he is a vampire' the voice in my head responded, but I couldn't hear it that well, I was focused on Jasper.

His head turned on its side and his cold icy tongue rubbed against my lips begging for entrance. When I opened my mouth his strong arms wrapped his arms around my small waist he pulled me on top of him.

It was like lying on a piece of cement. His hands wound their way into my hair, I was pleased to say that our bodies fit perfectly together. Grooves met bumps, bumps met grooves. We moved together as if we were one body.

We heard the door slam against the wall and someone very light flitted across the floor, we sprung apart though we were still holding hands. A blonde man and a woman I didn't know smiled at me warmly.

" I'm sorry we have never met before, I'm Dr. Cullen, but call me Carlisle." He said not extending his hand.

" I'm Esme Cullen, his wife" The woman smiled a warm motherly smile at me. Carlisle glanced at Jasper who looked rather sheepish.

" I'm Amber" I said scanning them.

" Amber is my biology partner, you know the one I told you about." She urged, Edward nodded and said something in a low voice I couldn't hear.

" Will you be joining us for dinner Amber?" Carlisle asked nicely.

That confused me, " But..... you guys don't eat, I thought vampires couldn't eat human food" I said. As soon as those words escaped my mouth everyone hissed and moved into a protective stance. Esme gasped, Alice and Edward looked unscathed, Carlisle froze, Emmet crouched and Rosalie stomped up to me and snarled

" How do you know" She screamed.

" My name is Amber, but its Amber Uley" I said backing up towards the window.


	10. Ive Lost My Jasper

" Uley, Uley" Carlisle repeated then his eyes lit up " Levi Uley, your his granddaughter". Everyone stared at me in shock.

" But who told you?" Alice questioned.

" My brother Sam, he is the Alpha of the pack." I said carefully. I didn't want them to attack me. Edwards head snapped up and he glared at me. " Do you think we do that?! Hurt our brother like that! None of us would ever hurt Jasper or his mate." He screamed.

I could tell my face was paling. When I'm shocked and I begin to pale, like sickly pale compared to my dark russet skin. Edward seem to realize what he had said and tried to back track.

" I um I mean" I cut him off by grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. I mean I like Jasper and all but mate? Sam had told me about mates, I barely knew anything about Jasper. He was amazing and sweet but I was still shocked. I did feel bad when I saw the hurt and desperation on his face. Edward looked guilty. Rosalie and Esme looked torn. Carlisle looked wary. Alice and Emmet looked mad.

As I was about to walk by Jasper grabbed my arm and looked at me with eyes that almost made me cry. Crap! A tear rolled down my face, " Please Amber don't go" he begged.

" I'll see you tomorrow Jasper, Alice I'll see you in biology." I could see them watching me as I climbed into my car. More tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of how I had probably lost Jasper.

When I got home Sam looked ready to strangle me. He could probably smell the vampire on me. But as her advanced on my angrily he stopped when he saw my tears. Emily pulled me into a hug and glared at Sam.

" Amber what happened" Sam ordered in a strong Alpha voice. I just shook my head. He got even more mad. " Tell me" He shouted.

" Shut up Sam" I chocked out. I ran out of Emily's arms and into my room locking the door.

I had lost him. My Jasper. Gone. I suddenly wished I was back in Florida.


	11. Abercrombie Sweats

When I got up for school the next morning I shuddered. I had a nightmare and sure enough, as always in my dreams, Jasper starred in them. In one he shuddered and told me he could never love someone so plain, while he was so beautiful.

I put on a pair of white Abercrombie sweats, put my hair up into a pony tail, swished on some mascara, but on a baby blue Old Navy tank with a Hollister purple sweater over it. I put some light brown Uggs on my feet and headed out the door.

When Sam saw me I knew he could tell something was wrong but I didn't want to answer his questions. When I got to school everyone had to take a double look when I went by. They knew enough about me t know that I never wore sweated to school. I wore funky original stuff.

Well today I just didn't have the energy. I noticed everyone staring at my locker as they went by it. I then looked closer to see a very familiar person with gold eyes and blonde hair.

There stood the famous Jasper Hale, all 6'2 of him. He wore a worried expression and all of the girls walking by tried to get his attention but he only had eyes for me. Ava stared at me with a cynical expression on her face.

When I got there he stared at my face, as if memorizing it, every detail. When I got there he walked away slowly and then made a move for me to follow with his fingers. Every girl in the hallway glared at him in jealousy.

I followed him wondering where we were going. We passed the gym and seemed to be heading towards the parking lot. I understood why, the parking lot was always abandoned after the bell, seeing as how it had just rang. Oh well I have biology Alice will cover for me.

He turned suddenly and looked at me, his face full of .......Love?

" Look Amber I know you probably don't want to be with me, I'm a vampire but I have to let you know that I love you.." he said turning to walk off. That wouldn't do so I ran up wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He looked at me worry in his eyes.

" Don't worry Jazzy. I want everything to do with you, I love you too" I said and we celebrated by laying in the field for the remainder of the morning. I knew I had to go in the afternoon seeing as they would call Sam or Emily and they would make me explain.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, like everything was fuzzy, except for Jasper, he was always crystal clear.


	12. Finally Together

The next day at lunch I surveyed my outfit afraid of what Jasper might think. I looked down at my wardrobe while I was standing at my locker. I was wearing a silver sequined shirt with a tan fedora and gray ripped skinny jeans, I had 6' grey Yves St. Laurent peep toe heels on my feet and red lips stick. My hair was down and straight today under my fedora. Now I thought I looked like a poser.

I didn't really know what was going on, I mean we liked each other but... we weren't going out. What if some other guy asked me out and I said no because of Jasper... only to get our relationship to nowhere. I mean with the whole mate thing that could happen years from now.

I decided to sit with my friends seeing as Joey, Tony and Noah were on a French field trip I sat with Casey and Ava who were talking about the winter dance coming up.

" So we already know who you're going with Amber" Casey said a happy and excited smile gracing her lips, I looked at her puzzled though I know she meant Jasper. Ava listened closer looking for gossip.

" OK I'm not going out with Jasper, I mean I really like him but were definitely not going out.

Ava's eyes lit up, " Hey Jasper" She purred pushing out her cleavage.

" Amber may I have a word?" He said pulling out my chair. That surprised me. Not one boy I had ever know pulled a chair out for me. Well he did have a slight southern accent so he was probably a good southern boy. Even now his cold touch still sent shock waves through me. Like my bones were going soft.

Out of the cafeteria and into his car, which was very nice, It was a blueish silver convertible, the top was up and as we got inside it smelled exactly like Jasper.

I looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, his whole body was facing me, his eyes trained on my face as if focusing on someone. My emotions were going haywire, which was something that always happened when he was near. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like mine always matched his, like we were connected. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice when he grabbed my hand.

" Amber, I really like you, as you already know" He started staring passionately at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes. They were usually hard, like gems on his pale face. Right now they were filled with emotion so they had lightened to butterscotch.

" I think we should try, I can't promise anything about my control or the controversy your friends and family might have towards me will be good but I want to try" He said with a gleam of confidence in his eyes.

" Jasper" I said rubbing his hand and the gleam died, oh god he thought I meant no I was quick to speak " I want to try to, but we should keep it a secret other than from school, like if we go on a date, it has to be in the city, so that Sam or Emily or the Pack will see" I said calculating in my head.

A glorious triumphant smile lit up his face. I smiled feeling content, until a wave of lust hit me square in the chest, I lunged on top of him, clawing my hands through his hair, I loved doing it, it made my skin tingle. Then his hands clawed down my back and I started kissing the icy coldness of his neck. It was like BAM I wanted to take him right then and there.

When the shrill sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch went off we detached ourselves except that our hands stayed intertwined, though my hand was rather chilly, It was a good feeling.

" Come on baby lets go scare people" his eyes warmed when I called him baby.

When we reached the hall everyone stopped. People saw us, looked away, took a double take and then looked again this time their eyes landed on our entwined hands. Guys stared at Jasper in jealousy, girls glared at me in rage. I could tell what they were thinking. They had been trying to get Jasper since the first day of freshman year, I had been here a week and a half and I was holding hands with him.

When we got to my class, Biology as it seemed, he gave me a parting kiss and everyone in the wide auditorium stopped and stared. The late bell rang and nobody moved except me and Jasper. I didn't move until Jasper rounded the corner, apparently neither did they.

When I got to my table Alice looked just like I told her I was getting married. We talked about Jasper through note passing, and I told her everything, apart from the making out part. I told her about keeping it a secret form La Push, everyone staring, the kiss before class, the hand holding and how much I liked him.

Alice's eyes twinkled and then and there I felt like I was finally together, usually I felt like I was always in three places, trying to maintain and do three different things. Now I felt whole, together.


	13. Improvising

**Thanks to much to Water Droplets for reviewing my story, please review! I beg of you! Wolf Girl is my baby and its rather depressing not having reviews. Now since Water Droplets was the first reviewer I'm gonna use her name in the story, these are the openings I have.**

**Emily's sister**

**New Girl in school**

**1 friend in Florida**

**Kristen's friend**

**Selene's friend**

**2 Imprints**

**So please review and drop me your name.**

The next day I practically sprang out of bed at the thought of seeing Jasper again, even though he starred in my dreams all night. Today I picked out an extra special outfit.

A multi colour v-neck dress with dark wash skinny jeans, white rope bracelets, orange earrings, bright orange leather bag, and white heels with a wood base and white leather straps. My hair was curly do you the curlers I slept with.

I looked amazing do to my happy glow that started happening since I started hanging out with Jasper. I loved what being with him does to me. Now I'm pretty, you know it and I know it, but in Florida all the guys actually liked about me was my looks. Now I'm much more cautious. I know that Joey likes me, but I can tell that Noah likes him and I don't like him, I mean he's good friend but that's it.

When I got to school everyone stared and whispered as I walked by, I didn't notice I was too busy looking for Jasper. Then I caught a glimpse of a tall figure standing by my locker and my heart swelled in my chest and a smile found its way onto my pink lips.

When I saw who it was my heart deflated and with some effort I managed to keep my smile there, it was just Joey. His eyes however lit up like it was Christmas .

" Hey Joey" I called and winced at how fake my happiness sounded. He apparently didn't notice.

" So um I was thinking , do you maybe want to have dinner with me tonight?" He sounded hopeful, I didn't wanna hurt him so ...

" Um let me check to see if I have anything to do tonight" I said, waving as he walked off a smile on his face.

I didn't see Jasper or any of the Cullen's the whole day. Alice wasn't in Biology, Emmet and Edward weren't in Government, Rosalie wasn't in English.

When lunch finally came I sat down between Tony and Casey, Ava shot me a glare and I just ignored it. Casey had told me why she hated me. Against all odds Ava the bitchy drama queen liked Tony the smart, chilled out skater boy. So because I was prettier than her and I am friends with Tony and can make him laugh she sees me as a threat.

" Hey Casey?" I said after Tony and Joey walked off to find Ava, who had stomped off when I made Tony smile. Noah looked up from chewing her pizza and Casey glanced at their table and then outside at the rare sunshine that we have.

" The Cullen's are never in school when it's nice out, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them out to go hiking and camping and outdoors stuff. They all go, even the doctor." She said scanning the room with her sparkling blue eyes.

My heart sank at the thought that Jasper wasn't here. I went through the rest of the say emotionless, until after school I felt my first emotion since lunch. Panic. Followed by Fear. Followed by more panic.

I had a date with Jasper tonight, we made plans last night on the phone. It was perfect because Sam and Emily were going out for dinner and Rebecca Jakes sister was here so he wouldn't find out either.

Then I saw Sam, leaning against Emily's parked car. I could see Emily's head bobbing up and down in the car. I had to think fast, Sam would start to question who I had a date with and well let's say he can sense when I'm lying.

As I walked towards him I saw Ava approach him with her chest stuck out, Sam didn't even notice until she started talking to him. Oh god I had told Noah about my date in gym, when Ava was there! What if she was telling Sam!

I practically ran over to Sam, " Ava, my brother Sam. Sam my friend Ava" I said trying to pull him to the car. An evil smirk appeared on Ava's face.

" In a hurry to get ready for your date with..." She couldn't finish before Sam was safely in the car and I slammed the door.

" You have a date! With who! When!" Sam whipped around to question me from his place in the front seat.

" With Joey Turner" I said and Sam smiled,

" Joey Turner hey? His parents are real nice Amber, real nice folk" He said smiling to himself.

When we got home I made the excuse of getting ready for my date to rush upstairs. I looked through to contacts of my phone until I found Joey's number, he picked up on the first ring.

" Amber hey," He said his voice an octave high with nerves.

" Hey Joey, about our date.." I said gritting my teeth.

"Yah" I could almost hear his smile.

" I'm free pick me up in an hour." I said trying not to feel the guilt wallowing in the pit of my stomach.

" Yah ok" he said quickly and the line went dead.

The worst thing was I had to get dressed up and make myself feel even more guilty because Emily and Sam would suspect something if I didn't. Joey had told me to dress nice because we were going to The Olive Garden.

I was in a purple dress with a black lace layer over it that reached mid thigh, on my feet were purple velvet heels and for a purse I had a clutch that was covered in pieces of purple streamers. My hair was straight and brushed my shoulders.

Then the most terrifying sound I could imagine at the moment sounded. The doorbell. He was here. As I walked toward the stairs I could hear Sam talking to him.

When my heels clicked on the stairs they both looked up, Joey blinked and Sam gave a proud smile. I said bye to Sam and Emily and then got into Joeys Black pickup truck. It was huge and I had to get Joeys help to get into it. I think he could see up my dress, which did not put me in a friendly mood.

When he started blasting Justin Timberlake half way to Port Angeles I was ready to reach over and strangle him. Oh man I was in for a long evening!


	14. Be Careful What You Wish For

When we went into the restaurant I was rubbing my forehead, I had thought Joey was going to open the door for me when really, he was opening it for himself, SMACK the door hit me in the face. Speaking of face, Jaspers kept popping into my head, it didn't help there seemed to be so many silver cars in town.

When we sat down Joey noticed I wasn't paying attention to him so kept flirting with the waitress in an attempt to make me jealous, and to his dismay. It didn't work. All it did was make me laugh as the waitress brushed him off as well.

We were In the middle of eating, if that's what you call it. I call it feeding time at the zoo. Every slurp, choke or belch that came out of that boys mouth made me wish Jasper was here to save me.

I guess that wishes do come true because of Joeys slurping I had lost my appetite, so I was scanning the street outside through the window when I saw it.

A shining silver car with its hood up. There was the rounded fenders, the perfectly un scratched paint. Then I caught a glimpse of blonde hair getting out of the cab. Just then our tab came.

I had to pay because Joey ' forgot his wallet' and I was already in a bad mood. When we got outside I had told him that my brother was picking me up, when really I was just going to take a cab. I had just passed a corner when he slung his arm up. His body was on the other side.

Now Joey is about 6' and I'm only 5'2. He towers over me. Plus it kind of scared me.

" What do you think you're doing" he asked in a low voice.

" Um leaving" I said in a fake cheery tone.

" Not before the well deserved make out" He said smugly smirking. Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere with an expression that would make you quiver with fear. Joey sensed him and hid behind me.

" What do you want Hale?" he snapped at him. I decided to make a move.

" Well he's my boyfriend Joey he's allowed to protect me from other guys" I said snapping back at him. Joey just gave me a glare and stalked back to his car.

Then it was Jaspers turn to glare at me. We walked hand in hand silently to his car, then when we got in I could tell he was mad. He just gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles whitening under his pale skin.


	15. Jaspers Amber

Inside the car the atmosphere was very intense. Jaspers rage rolled of him like waves. I knew we were going out, but I had to throw Sam off.

" Jasper...." I started unsure of what to say. I bit my lip and he sighed. He looked over at me though the car still drove in a perfect straight line.

"How could you, you know how I feel about you, yet you blow off the evening I had planned for a date with Joey Turner?" He said through his teeth.

" Jasper, I had to. Sam picked me up from school and Ava mentioned that I had a date , she didn't mention you so I had to pick someone randomly. " I said hoping he would understand.

" And of course out of all people you picked Joey Turner." He said jealousy coloring his tone.

" Joey asked me out earlier that day so I called him. I was about to call you but Sam had wolf hearing and would know. He was supposed to be at Billy's but he wasn't. I'm sorry Jazzy" I said reaching for his hand. He was stiff for a moment then relaxed.

" Amber don't ever go on a date with another guy again, or they will go off limping" He said in a dark voice.

" Are you jealous?" I questioned in a teasing voice. I didn't expect his answer though.

" Yes, Yes I was. I am jealous because I thought you felt something towards him." He said clearly not enjoying the subject.

" Jasper I would never ever do anything like that to you." I said clearly rubbing his stone cold hands with mine. " I like you too much" I said quietly. For a split second he froze then returned to normal.

When we got to the border line he left me there. I walked home smiling and thinking about an excuse for walking home.

Sam's eyebrows rose when I came in with no heels since they were in my hand.

" Where were you! You were supposed to be home half an hour ago" he exploded.

" Joeys car broke down so I had to walk from Forks." I said unhappily as I could stomping dramatically up to my room.

But really I was glowing on the outside. I wasn't just Amber anymore. I'm Jaspers Amber.


	16. Tibby and Willow

The next day I was not really looking forward to seeing Joey, but I was positively ecstatic to see Jasper. I raced over to my mirror to do my hair, it was wavy because I had put some curlers in my wet hair before I fell asleep last night. So I put it in a loose bun with a couple curls framing my face.

My outfit consisted of a grey short sleeve blouse, dark wash denim Abercrombie and Fitch jeans, a Savannah Python leather and gold clutch, Yves Saint Laurent peep-toe platforms and a Robert Cavalli studded heart pendant. All in all I looked like a total Hotty. I hopped into Emily's car and drove to school parking in my usual spot.

When I stepped out a firm arm slipped around my waist, I tensed at first, thinking it was Joey, then realizing the hardness of his body, the temperature of his hold and the paleness of his strong arm I relaxed into him. Jasper.

He leaned down and I took the advantage. I raked my fingers through his hair, then pecked him twice, one more passionate. At this point everyone in the parking lot had froze. They were all staring intently. I realized they were all staring at me.

Once we got inside Jasper departed from my locker in order to grab his own books, but told me to wait for him. So I pulled out my schedule to see what I had, Perfect I had Spanish , English, PE. When I got to Trigg Joey tried to wave me over but I took a seat by myself.

I was bored as the teacher was late again. So I made a new and improved schedule saying what classes I had, where I had them, the teachers name so I don't forget and who I sat with.

Trigonometry- building 3, Ms. Rogers , Casey and Jasper

English- building 2, Mr. Harper, Tony, Ava and Rosalie

PE- gym, Coach Bowman, Noah and Tony.

Government- building 1, Mr. Parks, Edward, Emmet and Ava

Spanish- building 4, Seniorita Montez, Joey and Casey

Biology- building five, Mrs. Carson, Alice

Just then a two new girls enter the room. This was big, apparently they barley ever got new students, two was big. One was tall, probably about Rosalie's height, had stunning green eyes, pale flawless skin, long curly black lashes, and thick cherry red hair with side bangs that covered her eye brows. So we actually have a scene girl in our school. Selene is a scene girl you see, that's how I could tell. She was wearing red skinny jeans, black heeled leather boots that reached her knees, a yellow t-shirt with black hearts on it, a purple leather long sleeve coat. She looked so cool.

Her sister by the looks of it looked the exact opposite, she reminded me of Ava. She has blonde hair, dark eyebrows, red lips, green eyes, and a ton of makeup on. She wore a jean mini skirt, though it was raining and a tight black t-shirt with a picture of a heart on it on her feet were a pair of cheap black heels. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on me, she glared in jealousy.

Her sister however smiled at me. I smiled back and her eyes sparkled. Ms. Rogers chose then to speak.

" Class this is Tibby and Willow Booker. They moved here from New Orleans. Willow go sit beside Joey Turner, Tibby by Amber Uley." Ahh so they bitchy bitch was Willow and the other was Tibby well this could be fun.

She looked over at me cautiously as if I were an enemy. " Hey, I'm Amber" I said whispering.

" Tabitha, but call me Tibby" She said a small smile gracing her lips. She kept glancing at me. I looked back to see Willow flirting with Joey, I was so glad, maybe now he would leave me alone.

We talked some more and my suspicions were confirmed. Willow is a bitch. I told her about Ava and the guys. I left out Jasper and the Cullen's though. I found out I have PE with her too.

" Hey do you have a boyfriend?" She asked pausing to look at me.

" Yah, his named Jasper, total sweetie, you can meet him today at lunch if you want." I said smiling.

She hesitated for a moment. " Does this mean were friends?" She said.

" Of course, more like best friends" I said.

" I wish we had more time to talk." She said sighing. I was thinking of a plan when suddenly the idea came to me.

" Come with me" I said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway. When we got to the office sure enough there was Mrs. Lox, the receptionist.

" Mrs. Lox Tibby is new here, she needs a tour, her locker set up, shown the teachers, taught the rules. I was thinking that I should do all that, but could you maybe excuse me from my classes this morning?" I said hopefully. She seemed to think it was a great idea.

" Please do Amber, I will contact your teachers, who do you have?" She asked scanning down the schoo list to my name.

" I have Mr. Harper and Coach Bowman." I said smiling at her.

" What about you dear" Her gaze shifted to Tibby.

She blushed and I stepped in to save her. " She has Seniorita Montez and Mr. Parks" I said grabbing her cream hand and walking towards the exit. " Thanks Mrs. Lox" I said over my shoulder.

When we got outside I started to laugh. " How did you do that?" Said Tibby who was flabbergasted.

" It's easy when your me, the innocent new student" I said carelessly as we walked and sat by the sign at the front of the school.

" New student?" She questioned. " Where do you live?" She asked again.

" Yah this is my third week here, I live at La Push the Indian reservation by First Beach. I decided to go here instead of going to their school. I live with my brother Sam and his fiancé Emily." I said and we talked about small things.

I talked about Ava, Kristen, the guys at La Push, about Joey and out date, about the talk with Jasper afterwards, about my mom and Selene, about Casey , Tony and Noah. She talked about her parents, her sister Lilly as well as Willow, about her old best friend Ellen and her old boyfriend Ricky.

I told her about the Debutant thing and all of that, about going with Jasper as we had talked about it on the car ride back to my house from my date with Joey.

I got to miss tomorrow and the next day for it. I promised her she could sit with Casey and Noah.

When lunch came I was so excited to see Jasper I nearly jumped out of my skin. Turns out Tibby's locker is right next to mine. We were already there because we were arranging her locker. She admired my locker. It had pictures of me and Selene, a picture of Jasper and a couple jackets in it, warm jackets though, I would never leave an expensive one here. When the bell rang we chatted some more and then I caught sight of Jaspers curls bouncing their way towards us.

" Jazzy" I cried throwing myself at him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a swift peck on the cheek because I didn't wanna make Tibby feel awkward.

" Jazz this is Tibby, Tibby this is Jasper." I said they exchanged an awkward hello, then looked at me. At lunch it was Me, Tibby, Edward and Jasper. Everyone kept staring and I knew why, the Cullen's weren't sitting together. It was very shocking even to me.

That day was amazing, especially because I was so caught up in having a new friend. We hung out in PE, I managed to avoid Joey the whole day, it wasn't that hard, he was following Willow around like a puppy, when I questioned Noah about it during PE she told me they were going out, what a slut. I don't mean to be rude, but Tibby agreed. Noah and Tibby got along very well, Tony is ok with her. I just hope Casey will like her.

When I got home Emily helped me pack for my trip tomorrow. Jasper and I are going to Florida for the Opening Debutant Ball. Fancy dresses, tuxedos everything. What made me nervous was that Jasper was going to meet my family, plus I wasn't sure if Kirsten was going to be there.

I guess I would have to wait and see.

**Heeey girls so this story is going well dontcha think?? Well see this green button, review please! U know you wanna! Actually I want u to!**


	17. The Family

**Hey girls so nobody left me there names so, I took some of the names of people who have this story on favourites or alert. So this chapter is dedicated to Water Droplets and Clumsy By Nature. **

**Authors I used.**

**Water Droplets- Erica **

**Clumsy By Nature- Sammy**

**Brittany09- Brittany **

**xxWeasleytwins4everxx- Lynn**

**The other names I just made up, I will use them now or in the future, so I hope you like this chapter.**

When I woke up the next day there was allot of laughing, Jasper and I's plane didn't leave until 2, so we would get to moms around 5. Then there was a thud and allot of thuds and banging, a fight probably. Then Emily yelling at them.

" Paul, Jared!" Right on queue. So I sauntered down the stairs in my yellow boxers and a orange Hollister long sleeve wool sweater, I put on my bra right when I woke up, I'm just uncomfortable without it.

As I walked down the stairs Embry and Quill cat called. My hair was messy and in a bun. I scowled at them and Jared grabbed me from behind.

" So you're really gonna leave us for a night of dancing?" The guys snickered. Then Sam walked in and they shut up. Now it was my turn to smirk.

" By the way, who are you going with?" Jared asked in between shoving food in his mouth.

" Just me" I said, checking the time, I needed to go get ready, and finish packing, call my mom, then drive there. I excused myself and ran upstairs and did all of those things until noon, then Jacob drove me to the airport in the rabbit.

When I hugged him on the sidewalk people stared, I knew why he was huge and shirtless. I only shrugged and waved as he drove off. I walked in the door and went through the check in, customs and baggage drop off, as Jasper told me he would meet me on the other side and we would eat a proper airport meal. Well I would anyways.

So as soon as I got to the other side I practically ran to our gate G9. Then I saw him. Seeing as every girl, no matter how old stopped, flipped their hair, or shook their hips when they passed him. He only stared at me. Some turned to glare at me. His eyes scanned up and down my body. I smiled and checked him out.

He was wearing a deep green flannel t-shirt, black expensive shoes, maybe Italian, and dark blue jeans that hung seductively on his thin hips. His hair was in its usual disarray. His golden eyes full of intense emotions.

My hair was in a loose bun, my wardrobe consisted of a long American Eagle grey shirt with a white peace sign on it, black leggings, my Penelope Signature Coach bag and dark brown Uggs, We were staying for 4 days.

" Hey" I said pecking his full pink lips, he smiled a breath taking smile and led me to Ricky's.

The person at the front was a young boy probably 14, he had short cropped black hair and brown eyes, his eyes widened when he saw me and I barely heard him when he said that we should follow him.

Not 3 minutes after we sat down Jaspers glare was directed over my shoulder, where the boy was talking to a man who had his back turned to me. They were obviously talking about me or Jasper wouldn't care.

When he came over he had a smirk on his face, which down sized a bit when he saw Jasper sitting across from me. He was ok. He had curly red hair, freckles and tall with blue eyes.

" Welcome to Ricky's my names Derek and can I get you anything?" He directed his question at me.

" An iced tea please" I said politely. Jasper waved him off, when he took our order. Or rather my order.

I found it quite amusing, Jasper did not however. I told him about Selene , my mom, Kirsten and Robby my stepdad. My real dad left when I was 4. Sam took it the hardest because he was 8 at the time.

When we boarded the plane I fell asleep almost instantly, apparently I was really tired. I woke up from being cold, then I realized it was from leaning on Jasper. When I asked him where we were he told me about 5 minutes till landing. My ears started popping and I asked Jasper about the other Cullen's to get my mind off the popping or I would start to cry.

" Carlisle is the oldest, he changed me first, then Esme, then Rosalie and then Emmet. Alice and Edward joined the family last, they came together. Carlisle once told me that he had hoped Rosalie would be to me what Esme was to him, but I only saw her as a sister, then she found Emmet and I was happy to have a brother. Edward and Alice are the newest to the family." He whispered so close to my ear I shivered.

When we got off the plane I spotted my mom. My mom's name is Miranda Felicity Kelso, it used to be Uley but when she married Robby it became Kelso. She's 39 about to hit forty in a couple months. She has long blonde hair, sun kissed skin, thin lips, deep brown eyes and she's tall.

Sam and I get our brown eyes from her, but our skin and hair from our dad. I got my shortness from my dad and Sam was tall to begin with, now he's huge. But that's from the wolf thing.

Beside her was my step dad Robby. Robby is ok, a little quiet maybe but I like him. Robby is short with short brown hair, a beard, he's a little overweight, he is 43 and really nice, plus I got Selene out of them.

" Oh Amber honey I missed you so much" She said clutching me in a tight hug, Robby on the other hand was eyeing Jasper, who stood holding my 2 bags along with his one.

" Mom, Robby, this is Jasper, Jasper this is my mom Miranda and my stepdad Robby" I said grabbing one of the bags and slinging it over my shoulder, Robby took my other bag and Jasper rolled his own to our Mercedes Benz, Jasper and Robby had a bonding moment over their love of cars and motorcycles' all the way home while mom and I shook our heads.

When we got home they took our bags upstairs, what surprised me was that they were letting us share a room. We got my room, because they were remodelling the guest suite. Our house is very dark, dark furniture, dark wood. It contrasted the Cullen house greatly.

My room however looked the exact same, I could see Jasper inspecting it so I did too. My room had a certain design, I liked things out of place. My bathtub sat by the closet, my lights were made of white and black glass chips, I had a plush fluffy rug, two closets by my sink, purple shining drawers for my shoes, my cousin Daphne's art work was on my perfectly white walls, all of my wall were white except for one wall and my bathroom was in white, and gray with black tile floors.

The one wall that's not white is the one by my makeup desk, it was aqua fuzzy zebra wall paper. Beside it was a window that faced the beach behind us. My bed was round , white and dark blue, with gold and plush headboard, lots or pillows. He smirked at my wall paper.

He was about to say something when Selene and an apprehensive girl walked through my doors.

" AMMBEER" Selene screeched. Jasper and the other girl just stayed back awkwardly. She checked out Jasper and I shot her a glare, she got the message and nodded.

I saw Jasper studying Selene. She got blue eyes from my grandma, she is taller than me, though she's only 15. She was wearing a black sweater, striped boxers, and a blue tank top.

Her friend was a really pretty too. She had two toned brown hair, tan skin, brown/green eyes. She was about my height. She wore white and black pyjama pants and a green tank top. On her feet was one yellow sock and one orange sock.

" Aria this is my sister Amber and her boyfriend Jasper, Jasper and Amber this is Aria, my best friend. We'll be in tomorrow at like 3 to start getting ready.

They scurried off to Selene's room which was across from mine. Today was the ball, Selene was going with Me and Jasper. Aria might be coming.

" Hey Selene? Is Aria coming?" I asked. They both looked up from scrubbing nail polish off their short finger nails. Mom always made Selene do that before balls.

" Yah she is, mom bought her a dress." She said giving me the look that said go away.

Since it was about 9:00. I decided me and Jasper would watch a movie on my bed. We were watching Ice Age, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up in Jaspers arms, I slid out of his arms and looked at myself in the mirror. His dark topaz eyes watched me.

It was 12:00. I guess I was pretty tired. I could sleep for a day if I was allowed, I'm a sleeper.

So we made KD and Jasper complained about the cheese smell, I teased him about his hair. The usual. When it was 3 Aria and Selene raced down the stairs and pulled away. When they did Jasper went into the living room to watch Nascar with Robby.

It took three hours. First we did Aria. We straightened her curly hair, she looked great. Her makeup was neutral. Her dress was white with a jewels wrapped around her waist . There were designs of petals in baby blue.

Next we did Selene. We left her hair straight. There wasn't much we could do with her hair. Her dress looked stunning on her, it was blood red with a slit up her leg. Jewels around her bust and on her back was only a strap of jewels. Robby was going to flip. But there was nothing he could do.

My hair was curled and piled on top of my head. My dress is hot pink with a black bow under my bust, its chiffon and has a fitted body and a half ruffled skirt. It really showed off my cleavage and to make matters worse it was strapless.

When it was time to go we headed downstairs, mom and Robby had a fight about Selene's dress. Jasper looked stunning however. He was dressed in a deep black suit that hung on his slight muscled form, his eyes scanned down me, and then a heart stopping smile lit up his face.

We got to ride in the Ferrari, Robby even let Jasper drive. Apparently they really had bonded. When we got there photographers went crazy, I guess you can say the Kelso's are very reclusive, social photographers loved us. Though they were even more rabid now that I was with Jasper.

At the dance girls eyed me with jealousy and guys brushed me as they walked by in order to get my attention.

All in all the ball was great, me and Jasper danced, he ignored the girls, I ignored the guys. This one kid kept trying to get Selene's attention. I felt really bad for him.

I felt so safe in Jaspers cold firm arms, like nothing else could hurt me. I knew of one this though. Jasper himself. He could leave me, which is worse than being physically hurt.

The next morning we unfortunately had to leave, I was happy though. As fun as seeing my mom is, I will miss my plush comfy room. I like my room at Sam and Emily's but I still love this one.

When I woke that after noon I felt nothing, no cold arms around my waist. I shot up and I was in my room, I knew I was a heavy sleeper but I didn't know I could out sleep being carried. So I crawled out and started on the homework I knew I was bound to have and couldn't wait for school so I could see Jasper.

My Jasper.


	18. Edwards Words

**Ok so I was reading over this story, about Alice's last name. It's Whitlock because then she can't have Edward, because his last name is Cullen and so Is hers... I didn't use Mason because that's a teachers name and I don't know Emmet's human name so I used Whitlock, which is Jaspers. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time, but I am starting again now.**

When I woke up the next morning I was groggy , I still had jet leg from Florida. So I got up, put on some dark wash skinny jeans, a red short sleeve blouse with ruffles, and cream high heels. On my wrist's were thin gold bracelets, my lips were blood red, I had a cherry red belt on my waist, my new coach bag from Florida was making its appearance at school today. My hair was let down today, shining and straight.

I stared at my belt before I put it on, Jasper had bought it for me, it was Dior, DIOR. My parents never ever let me by things from Dior. It's rather expensive, like one shirt is 850 dollars. So I was so astounded when Jasper came home carrying a Dior bag.

I drove in my little car that I had managed to get, I drove and parked next to Noah's truck. Before I could open the door it was already held open for me than none other than Jasper Hale himself. He smiled at me and his eyes warmed again. Oh how I loved his eyes.

It seemed whenever they looked at me they always lighten and melt, from the hard gemstones on his face. Whenever something is wrong they dim, and whenever he is angry they harden like gemstones.

Jasper and I ignored the stares, and walked hand in hand over to the other Cullen's and Hale. People were getting used to the fact that Jasper and myself are together, but it's still gossip points that Ava has to have and spread.

Edward smiled at me, and he just smirked when I glared at him. _Stupid mind reader._

" Now that's not very nice Amber" He said and everyone looked at me.

" Oh nothing..." I said looking down. Fortunately I was saved by the bell. I have Spanish, and as Jasper walked with his arm wrapped around my small waist, as I dug through ,my purse looking for my updated schedule. I had it in building four, but with Casey..... and Joey. Oh boy. I moaned and Jasper raised his eyebrow. I laughed at his expression, and handed him the schedule. His expression darkened.

" I know right." Was all I said and with one last kiss he left me alone to deal with Joey. When I got into class I searched for Casey, then I saw Tibby and I realized I never added her classes to my schedule. I had Spanish, Trigg and Gym with her. Unfortunately I have English with her sister..Willow.

I sat in between her and Casey, when she later came and that excited me, because they were getting along. I was even better than my empath boyfriend.

After Spanish ended I had biology, which rocked because I had it with Alice, so when I took a seat next to her yet she was so excited. It was then Mrs. Carson put on a video, and I tried to pay attention it's rather hard when you have Alice Cullen staring at you.

After the long period ended, which seemed like hours by the way, I had government, I liked the teacher, Mr. Parks, but Ava was in that class, as was... Edward. Oh man... the mind reader.

When I arrived in Government he smiled and lifter his bags from the seat next to him. I smiled and plopped down onto the seat clumsily.

" Hey Edward..." I said looking at him, as we had a sub, and she wasn't paying attention.

" Listen... I have something to ask you?" I said and thought about my question wondering if I should ask it.

" How did I know that I love Alice? When I realized that if she wasn't there, my stomach would twist, if something ever happened to her I would die.... not just emotionally but I would be in enough pain to actually commit suicide. I know you love him Amber. I can see it, you think about him at all times... careful though. It's dangerous giving one of us your heart" That was all he said to me for the rest of the period, he never moved or spoke.

When he left I went right to my locker. HIs words kept repeating in my head.

_It's dangerous giving one of us your heart._

Jasper would never break it. Would he? I banished that thought and made my emotions happy again because Jasper was coming down the hall straight towards me. I smiled into his 'hello' kiss and glanced up at him. Slamming my locker door shut and starting back towards the cafeteria with his icy perfect hand in mine.

We sat with the Cullen's. They didn't really say much, and when they did it was too low for me to understand. So excused myself and went to talk with Tibby who was sitting alone. Then the most amazing thing happened. One that made everyone stare.

Jasper and Alice got up, and walked over to sit with us ( Tibby and I) and Rosalie pulled Emmet along. Edward grabbed an extra chair and sat in between Tibby and Alice. Tibby was in shock, she had never been this close to the Cullen's.

" Uh this is Tibby, Tibby this is Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and you've already met Jasper. Emmet smiled a little too big and Tibby took a shallow breath. I glared at him and he shut his mouth quickly.

After school I was waiting with Jasper and Rosalie for everyone else to come out, when they did I waved to them, and hugged Alice and Emmet, Edward smiled at me and I smiled back, then they climbed into Edwards Volvo and Jasper and I walked hand in hand back to his car. He kissed me before I got in a all of a sudden a hand grabbed my wrist yanking me away from the car.

Panicked I yelled. " Jasper." He was in front of us in a flash. A growl rose from his throat and he received one in return. It was then I noticed the temperature of the hand. It was hot, burning hot. So I looked up and into the eyes of Jacob Black.


	19. Just Like Old Times

I gasped, froze in shock and paled, like paled extremely. Jasper stopped worriedly and Jake pulled me over to my car, Jasper looked about to attack when I shook my head at him. I blew him a kiss and climbed into Jake's rabbit. That only made Jake madder.

We were halfway home when Jake pulled off the road and down a dirt road. I looked around, then left with no other choice I looked over at Jake. He looked very angry.

" What were you thinking!" He screeched at me. " You could have been killed. Hanging out with bloodsuckers. And being that close to the newest one, he could kill you in a second, he's a monster!" He glared at me. That annoyed me. He was a werewolf and he was accusing others of being monsters?

" Oh so being next to a vampire, who has control is worse than being near 8 wolves who can faze and accidently kill me at anytime! Look at Emily!" I screeched back, he didn't expect that.

" I saw the kiss, when Sam finds out....." He said glancing out the window.

" No.... please don't tell Sam. If Sam finds out I love Jasper he will send me back to Florida." I said and Jake looked at me like I had just told him I was a mermaid. I back tracked. Then my words rang through my ears. _I love Jasper._

" You love JASPER HALE?!" He said looking at me suspiciously.

I knew he was going to rat me out to Sam so I spun it in a way that I knew he would get, plus he wouldn't tell.

" Jasper and I, are much like Bella and you. Sam told me that you're not supposed to be together. You know that pull you feel towards her, how when you don't see her, it feels like a part of you is missing?" His face turned soft. " That's how I feel around Jasper. If he was gone I would die, I would kill myself. He is like the other half of me, there is a part of my heart that will be forever his. If Sam finds out, its guaranteed that he will make me leave, and I can't leave Jasper, or I'm positive my heart will break. " I said looking into his big wolfish brown eyes.

" Don't tell Sam, if you care and love me at all, don't tell him. Jasper would never ever hurt me. And I love him. So please Jake." I begged and I saw it in his eyes when I finished. His eyes were soft. He caved.

" Alright fine. But if he does anything to hurt you, treaty or no treaty I will kick his pale blonde vampire ass." He said and we laughed. He started up the car and drove back to La Push, we ended up watching movies sitting on my couch, as Sam wasn't home and Emily was sleeping.

Let's just say that sometimes grovelling and begging does work.

Jacob POV

I was really bored, my school's power went out, not that I'm complaining, I glanced at the clock and realized there was 10 minutes until Amber got out of school, seeing as I had nothing else to do I decided to climb into my rabbit and pick her up, I was starving, maybe we could go to the lodge after.

I was waiting outside my car, nobody spared me a second glance because since I was from La Push I must've been there to pick up Amber Uley. It was then the Cullen's emerged from the school and they noticed me but didn't care.

The in the sea of paleness that was the leaches, I saw a flash of russet. It was that newer vamp, the blonde one who always looks like he's in pain, the blonde guy. It was then I followed his stinking hand that was attached to the small russet hand of a girl with long straight black hair. **Amber. **The filth leaned over and pressed his fanged lips to Amber's soft human ones, and that was all I could take.

I raced over, stalking through the sea of human's and ripped Amber from the bloodsuckers grasp and pulled her towards the car, I was slightly shaking, and when I saw Amber blow a kiss the stupid vamp I almost lost it.

Half way I couldn't take it, I pulled over and screamed at her. Shouting that she was in danger, scolding her for being near the vampires.

Her brown eyes filled with fire as she screamed back that I shouldn't be name calling, that any of us could kill her, though I was already thinking of her, she mentioned her name.

_Emily._

For one split second Sam lost control, he had to see that for the rest of his life, Emily was gorgeous before her scars, people stared at her beauty, now they stare for another reason.

" When Sam finds out you kissed him...." I said slowly, fearing Sam's reaction. What would he do to her?

But as soon as she spoke it was obvious, she was scared that Sam would send her back, and that she..... all of a sudden I began to shake again. LOVE JASPER HALE!

Her face was calculating for a minute and I knew she was going to make a speech.

" Jasper and I, are much like Bella and you. Sam told me that you're not supposed to be together. You know that pull you feel towards her, how when you don't see her, it feels like a part of you is missing?"

I could feel myself caving, I did know how it felt, because Bella was my life, and now with her far away I missed her like crazy.

" That's how I feel around Jasper. If he was gone I would die, I would kill myself. He is like the other half of me, there is a part of my heart that will be forever his. If Sam finds out, its guaranteed that he will make me leave, and I can't leave Jasper, or I'm positive my heart will break. " She stared at me with her big eyes, pleading to let her be in love. I was her friend. Practically her brother.

" Don't tell Sam, if you care and love me at all, don't tell him. Jasper would never ever hurt me. And I love him. So please Jake." She said softly, and that was it, I couldn't tell Sam, I couldn't betray Amber. We had been friends for a long time and I knew she would do the same for me.

" Alright fine. But if he does anything to hurt you, treaty or no treaty I will kick his pale blonde vampire ass." I said just for good measure, but I knew it was the truth, though I think Sam would beat me to it. We drove back to Emily's and watched old movies and lounged around, like the previous conversation had never happened. Just like old times.


	20. We will never be the same

The school was in full swing, everything in town was decorated in red and green, tree's going on sale every day. It was defiantly Christmas in the small town of Forks. Sam hauled the small Christmas tree through the front door and Emily spent all yesterday decorating it. Tomorrow was Christmas. The day that Emily, Sam and I spent together, well the morning anyways, I had convinced Sam that Casey was throwing a party and invited me, thrilled I had friends he agreed to let me go. Bet he wouldn't be thrilled if he found out I was actually going to the Cullen's, to spend the afternoon with them.

Emily and I stayed up watching chick flicks, like the Notebook. Sam however departed when it got really good and got back conveniently when it ended, then we all went to bed at like 1:30. God was I tired.

You know when I was young, Christmas was my favourite holiday, I would lay awake for hours, listening for sleigh bells and wiggling with excitement. Now Christmas is like ground hog day, but with presents . Same people. Same presents. Same conversation and same food.

My mom never buys me what I want, she buys me things she likes then borrows them, Selene is the only one that gets me what I want. Robby has no clue so he gets me candles, after 18 years I have enough candles to last a life time. Kristen always gets what she wants.

Now my mom used to get me good things when I was young, not anymore. I guess she figures I'm too old for good things.

So when I woke the next morning I was groggy. Until I saw Emily and Sam's smiles and I cheered up a little bit, I was in my lovely orange Hollister sweats and a white tank top.

Sam was , as usual ,wearing no shirt and had heather grey sweatpants tied loosely on. Emily was wearing yellow PJ pants and a white bath robe. They were practically glowing with excitement. Emily had given Sam some new shoes, as he had ripped his while phasing. Emily received a new pair of earring, diamond hoops from Sam.

I got a new jacket, which was non name brand but still amazing. It was burnt orange, short pea coat, with straps and black buttons, it fit me perfectly. I smiled, I had used my visa to buy the most amazing gifts ever. Well Emily's anyway.

When I handed Sam his present his eyes lit up, when he opened the small box he looked confused. The ring was small, it was a dark blue with Quileute writing on the inside.

" It was Dad's. I found it when I was cleaning out my room, I didn't know what it was, so I asked mom when I went back there for the ball." I said and tears collected in Sam's eyes.

Emily gave Sam an extra present, apparently.... she is pregnant, 3 weeks to be exact, but she was practically glowing. That's when I caught on, I'm going to be an aunt. Aunty Amber. Or if Emmet has his way it will be Aunt Bambi.

Emily however received a black vintage velvet Louis Vuitton bag. I think she almost had a stroke when she took it out of the package. She squealed for about three hours and then I excused myself to go to the Cullen's. Though Sam thought I was going to Casey's party.

I was wearing light grey Siwy skinny jeans, an emerald green tank top with a sequined neck, thin silver and gold bracelets, a new shade of lipstick from Casey, Chloe Cross pumps and Dolce and Gabanna ring earrings.

I grabbed my new Crissu bag that Selene got me and headed for my car. I decided on wearing my brand new Pea coat, which I absolutely adored, in the back of my car was the Cullen's gifts. Jewellery for the women, a video game for Emmet, a note book for Carlisle, which was owned by his father and Lysander Cullen, which I had tracked down for him in Florida, Debussy's last platinum album for Edward, they only made 10 of them, and for Jasper a vintage confederate flag and the newspaper clippings of his family, and the ones announcing his death.

I was so consumed in my thought's I almost missed the turn to the Cullen's. I grabbed the giant bag of presents from the back seat and walked into the Cullen's home, they were all in the living room, gathered and apparently waiting for me.

" What took you so long Bambi?" Emmet used my stupid nickname. But I liked it, we were watching TV one day with Jasper and Emmet decided on this movie called Bambi, and he told me I looked just like Bambi, thus the nick name.

" Sorry Emmet I go human speed, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I unloaded the bag of presents handing them to each vampire. I eyed the present wrapped in silver under the tree.

" They're for you dear" Esme smiled. She was like the mother I never had.

" Me?" I gulped tears rising in my throat. I sat between Jaspers legs on the floor, while he was on the couch, Rosalie and Alice handed me the presents, and I opened them, being careful not to cut myself, and found a gorgeous aqua stoned ring from Esme. I smiled and thanked her. Alice got a me a new pair of onyx earrings, with small encrusted diamonds in the middle. I smiled and tears came up again. Rosalie gave me a pair of white long gloves, that were by the looks of it silk, I smiled and thanked her. Carlisle and Edward gave me a new phone. And iPhone to be exact, which almost threatened the tears to spill over.

Emmet of course being him gave me something in a Victoria Secrets bag, which made me suspicious, turns out it was a black lace bra, which made me laugh... it was just so Emmet.

Jasper gave me a picture of my parent's on their wedding day. My dad and My mom. I smiled and leaned back kissing him.

It was their turn and they were ecstatic.

Carlisle opened his first, his eyes took on a questioning look, as he held the old black leather note book. " It was your fathers, I found it in a historic books store. Lysander Cullen, I read a couple pages, it mentions you in there. " I said glancing at the notebook. He smiled and looked warmly at the notebook.

Edward was absolutely ecstatic about his new CD. " How did you get this? There was only a dozen made?" He said looking at me.

" There were only ten, and it took some sweet talk but I got it from David." I said looking at the colourful print on the cover.

" David? As in the pianist!?" He said and Alice was full out smiling.

" Oh yah, me and David go way back." I said and Emmet squealed. I mean he actually squealed.

" The new Mario cart! This doesn't come out until next year!" He said tearing open the package.

" I have connections."

Jasper opened his gift, he didn't yell or squeal he just silently thanked me and kissed me. Everyone gasped at the newspaper clippings.

Alice Esme and Rosalie all giggled over their bracelets, they were solid white gold, they were the same but each unique.

After that Edward made me chicken and I laughed and enjoyed myself more than I ever did in Florida. It was after dinner when disaster stroke. I was putting my dishes on the counter when the heel of my stiletto caught on the rug, before anyone could catch me I fell to the ground shattering the plate underneath me. They all froze and it was then I noticed the trickling sensation, I looked down and my heart literally stopped, a current of my sweet blood was making its way down my arm.

Suddenly I was pressed up against the cupboard and someone was snapping at me, growling dangerously. I looked into the eyes of him. The caring sweet man. The one that was always in control.

Edward Cullen.

Jasper grabbed him turned and threw him like a javelin, he landed with a smack against the back wall and raced at me, snapping and snarling I was hiding behind Jasper at this point and instead of Edward getting me it turned into the biggest shock of my life. Jasper turned to look at me, his eyes dark in bloodlust, I looked down and the blood was flowing more steadily know, it was on the back of Jasper`s cream sweater.

Before Carlisle could get to him he reached up and scraped his hand across my face, I felt the sharp sensation and his hand was all of a sudden covered in blood. Rosalie was getting closer and Emmet grabbed her, pulling her back.

Alice raced in front of me, and Jasper stopped, looked at my cheek, and a horrified expression crossed his face. Carlisle stayed with me, stitching me up, while Jasper stood at the door, horrified at what he had done.

I stayed silent during the time in which Carlisle weaved the needle in and out of my arm. I knew now that everything was going to change, nothing would ever be the same...

and most importantly Jasper and I`s relationship would never be the same.


	21. Two Words Left My Lips

I already knew something was wrong when Jasper wasn't waiting for me at my locker. Tibby, Noah and Casey seemed to notice this too, but they knew better and kept their mouths shut. The Cullen's, especially Alice and Rosalie, kept glancing at me at lunch, though Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

When I got in my car I didn't notice the blonde figure laying in the back seat until I was half way home, I was so shocked I nearly drove off the road. When I pulled over onto a dirt road, I knew something was up. Just by his facial expression.

" I don't want to hurt you.. and I don't want to hurt myself in turn, Amber I don't think it would be a good idea for our relationship to grow." He said swiftly, as if breaking a deal with a boss, instead of breaking my heart.

" Hurt me?! Jasper please don't do this, I will die without you.." I said tears forming in my dark eyes. I looked into his eyes and the hurt increased. Instead of melting butterscotch as they usually were when he looked at me, they were cold and hard, like I was an enemy.

" Jasper, by leaving me, you will cause more hurt than if I were to be tortured. " I said trying to reason with him, though I knew it was useless.

" Amber... I don't want you." He said firmly and with that he was gone. The air was still and chilled, as if no one had been in the place he had sat, but I knew better, the ache in my heart proved it.

I cried harder and harder as I got closer to La Push, the place that I called my home. I knew that Sam would question me. Instead of going home I went and sat on the beach, under an old twisted oak tree. Why are matter's of the heart so important, when it breaks so easily? I guess in a way love is your greatest enemy. It will keep you alive, but it will most likely kill you in the end.

I wish I could stop my heart from beating, my heart from dying and throbbing. I wish I could stop my soul, as it still hungers for him. I wish I could stop my tears from betraying me, as they stream down my cheeks. I wish I could stop his face from clouding my vision.

Warm arms picked me up and I opened my eyes to see my brother. Sam. His face distorted with heart break and worry, Jake on the other hand looked livid. Enough to kill, I looked at him and two words formed silently on my lips.

_Jasper Hale._


	22. Confessions

_When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out.  
~ by Elizabeth Bowen (1899-1973) ~_

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I wanted to get the emotion and the wording just **

**right, because this chapter is very emotional. I also decided I am going to be adding a quote to each story. **

**~ .Doll**

Life. For ages scientists have looked for the meaning of life. Nobody really know the answer, but some have found it in themselves, or other people. I happened to find the real meaning of my own life in another. A man with hard gemstone eyes, tousled blonde hair and pale albino skin. His name?

_Jasper Hale_

I couldn't help but shut down after he left, as if to protect itself from receiving anymore heart break, or hurt. I know that one day I will have to face the pain, but hopefully it's not any time soon. His family was in school, absent from himself. He was always gone, as if his existence was limited, as if he only remained in my heart. People never questioned his disappearance. They didn't care that my heart ached for Jasper. In fact, the never knew.

Alice never showed for biology, she was there for other classes, but not for any with me. Rosalie, Emmet and Edward stayed far away from me, barely noticing me at all. I had everyone worried.

Casey, Tibby, Noah, even Tony had noticed my sadness.

Thanking god that it was Friday I sped out of the hall way and into the parking lot, where I crashed into what felt like a cold, freezing brick wall. Trying to save my dignity I grabbed the person, or vampire and looked into the butterscotch eyes of the small pixie. Alice looked torn, she was diverting her eyes from my tear filled browns. She had a pained look and without another glance I took off towards my parked car. The pain was seeping through my carefully built walls. It was cracking pieces off my heart slowly but surely.

Sam had questioned my relentlessly, never giving up. But I couldn't tell him, only Jake knew why, but he didn't hurt Jasper, because he knew in turn he was be hurting me.

I was devastated, Jasper was gone, Alice was gone. It felt as if I had given up a family, a part of me would always belong to Jasper. My heart would never be the same, as a piece of it was with him, whether he knew it or not.

Emily left me alone, she knew I was heartbroken, though she didn't know why. Most days I dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, put my hair in a pony tail and went to school, I had become very thin because I was not eating, I felt as though every time I tried I was going to throw up. My grades didn't suffer, that was the deal, until I turn 18. That I could live in La Push unless my grades started slipping.

I was sitting at the table, staring at the bowl of pasta in front of me, Emily was gone, she was with Kim, she had invited me along but I declined. It was Saturday night, and I was home alone with Sam. Joy.

" Amber Samantha Lucia Uley. What the hell is wrong with you. If I didn't know better I would say a boy dumped you!" He screeched and my facade slipped, and the pain showed in my eyes though only for a second. His dark eyes widened in shock.

" Who is it!" He screamed taking a step closer to me.

" Fuck Off." I said in a cold detached voice. He stepped back, his eyes held anger and mostly shock. I also was in shock, I couldn't believe I said that to my brother.

" Whatever" I said grabbing my keys and stepping past him and out the door. I drove slowly to Forks and turned at the huge light yellow farm house, I knew Tibby was home alone, as Willow was with Joey tonight, doing god knows what, and her parents were in Seatle. I climbed out of my car and knocked, letting myself in. Tibby was sitting on her couch, legs crossed and watching a Gossip Girl rerun. Her cherry red hair was in a bun and she wore a tight orange tank top and a pair of black and grey plaid shorts. She looked rather shocked to see me.

" I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this not telling anyone about it." I said hoping she understood, she did, as she nodded.

" You can tell me anything Amber, we are best friends after all." She said smiling at me and I knew I could trust her.

" You know how Jasper is gone, and we don't sit with the Cullen's? Well it's because Jasper and I broke up. When he left me, my heart broke into a million tiny pieces, and whenever I try to put it back together, it just crushes my even more. I am lost. Jasper is the love of my life. The only person I have ever loved like this, I feel as if a part of me is missing, as if now that he is gone I am too. It scares me Tibby. I'm scared that he will never come back." I said and Tibby stayed quiet, but threw her arms around me and let me soak her tank top with my salty tears. I stayed at her house that night. Sobbing and babbling about myself. It was then I knew that Tibby would now and forever be my best friend.


	23. Heart Was Ripped From My Chest

_This maiden she lived with no other thought,  
Than to love and be loved by me._

_- Edgar Allen Pole_

**Hey! So I decided to do a chapter in Jasper's POV. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Thanks for the reviews so far in my story, I have over 1,500 hits. I am touched you all like my stories so much!**

**~ Nessa**

When I looked at my precious Ambers face and saw what I had done, as a long scratch, made by my very own nails, now sits on her cheek. She must have been so frightened, I could see it in her eyes. I knew I should not have loved her, carried her along this far. I knew something like this could happen but I didn't want to believe it.

I had made up my mind. I knew I could not give Amber everything she desired, as she probably wanted a family, with a husband who could touch her and love her without the fear of harming her. I had to break her heart, so that she would heal and move on, even if it was without me. I knew I would never heal, I would live forever, with her face in my mind.

The next day at school I did not wait for her at her locker, which I regrettably knew would worry her. I knew that perhaps her friends would notice, but they seemed smart enough to not say anything. I lay in the back seat of her small light blue car. Waiting for her to come.

She seemed not to notice me, and once she did her heart thumped un evenly, and she pulled over half way to La Push on a small dirt road. I tried to keep my face cool and serene, a mask. That filled her eyes with panic and worry. I wanted to kiss her, but I restrained myself.

" I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt myself in return. Amber I don't think it would be a good idea for our relationship to grow." I said, as if I was discussing weather. Tears pooled in her soft eyes and her chin quivered.

" Hurt me! Jasper please don't do this, I will die without you!" She exclaimed closing her eyes, and taking a shaky breath, it stung like venom to see my words hurt her. When she opened her eyes a few escaped when she looked into my eyes.

" Jasper by leaving me you will cause more hurt than if I were to be tortured." She begged, her eyes filling with depression and anguish drowning her soul.

I knew I had to let her let me go, I knew what I had to say, even though my soul and heart were screaming in anguish as I said it.

" Amber... I don't want you." I said, that was all I could take I heard her teary gasp and I flew out of the car. And out her life.

After a few moment she started the car and slowly went back to La Push, though I could here her sobs, I knew how she felt. Like her heart was ripped from her chest.


	24. Silent I Love You's

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place.  
~Zora Neale Hurston (1891-1960) American Novelist, Playwright, Anthropologist_

**Sorry for just randomly adding that Jasper chapter, just thought you all would like to know how he felt. Plus it was cool to write. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks! **

**I am thinking of changing the stories Title. I have limited the options. Choose one and add it in a review.**

**A. Catch Me If I Fall**

**B. If I Could Tell You One Thing**

**C. Be Somebody's Hero**

**D. The East Part Is Over**

**Choose Wisely! Thanks, ILY**

**~ Nessa**

When I woke the next morning I expected to see Tibby's pink and black wall a paper.

Instead I saw light cream walls, with dark chocolate curtains, a tall book shelf with hundreds of books, a light brown carpet, and I was sitting on a medium tan leather couch. It was then I took in the vampire standing in front of me. Jasper.

He looked at me and his eyes softened to a degree I had never seen before. It was almost as if they were melting in a fire place, they set with mine and I threw myself at him, snaking my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder, neck, chin and finally his perfect icy lips.

" I'm sorry." He whispered. " I thought you would be able to be without me. I knew I was falling in love with you, and I wanted you to be in love with someone who can give you things I can't. Like a family." He said looking down guiltily. I knew I wanted a family some day, though it was a thing I would gladly give up for Jasper. I knew that I loved him more than any of my wishes or dreams. I loved him.

" Jazzy, I love you, and if loving you means giving up having kids I will. I know the thought makes you sad. I see the way you look at the tampons in my purse, or at times my stomach when I have just had Sex Ed. I love you Jasper, and yes I would love to have sex with you. But I don't want to push you. " I said and he pulled away from me, I was slightly hurt, then he looked in my eyes and I realized he was silently telling me that he loved me.


	25. The Fab Five

_Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. _

_-Franklin P. Jones_

**Alrighty so I now know what the new title of my story is. People inboxed me, so thanks again to my voters. Here are the results.**

**Catch Me If I Fall- 8**

**If I Could Tell You One Thing- 3**

**Be Somebody's Hero- 6**

**The Easy Part Is Over- 4**

**So here we are. I changed the title. Just a question. I'm making another story, and I would like some help on deciding on a boy. Should I put Bella with **

**a. Marcus**

**b. Demetri**

**c. Alec**

**Let me know please, I have the first chapter ready. **

**~ Nessa**

JACOBS POV

I knew that Amber and Jasper were in love, I was happy for her, even if it was with a leach. I'd rather that than like an ex- convict or something. Amber and Jasper. I couldn't believe it. I still shuddered even after I saw them kiss. It keeps replaying in my head.

I was running patrols, we had smelt another vampire, so we were all on watch. My mind wandered to their kiss. It looked like mine and Bella's kiss.

_WHAT THE HELL! JACOB WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT. MY BABY SISTER KISSED A VAMPIRE. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT HE COULD KILL HER. HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME. _Sam thought furiously. I knew something bad was coming. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Sam had phased as well. God this is bad.

_I command you to tell me what happened._

I could feel the thoughts coming up, I couldn't disobey the alpha's orders. I thought of Jasper and Amber, I thought of their kiss, I thought of them holding hands, I thought of Amber and I's talk, and how she told me she loved Jasper. Sam winced when she brought up Emily. But I could see the fury and anger in his eyes. He phased back and took off running, and I bolted, I had to get to Amber before Sam Did. He heard that thought and stopped. I phased and we stared at each other. The pack had no idea what was going on.

" How could you. She could get hurt." He said shaking.

" She's not a child anymore Sam. You can't control her feelings." I said and was surprised by my boldness, as was everyone else. She was my best friend, I had to stick up for her.

" Sam. You can't do anything about it. Just like you tried to control Bella. Look where that got you. You know I am right. Just leave her be Sam. She will be leaving soon, to Florida. Leave her alone. Give yourself time to cool off before you blow this out of proportion." By the time I was done my speech he was already far away.

I just hoped Amber could handle her brother.

AMBERS POV

I had finished packing and I was so excited. Time had really flown by. Jasper I had been apart for the month of January and a bit of February. We had been happy, it is now the second week of June, and I am tingling with excitement, I am finally almost done school. Not for now but for the rest of my life. Finally.

I was sitting in the kitchen with my bags at my feet, I was set to leave in about 15 minutes. Then I would meet Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Edward at the airport, as they would be coming with me. I was excited, we were allowed to bring guests so I brought the Cullen's and my friends would also be there.

Just then someone appearing very angry stormed through the door and made a bee line straight for me. It was Sam, and he appeared very angry. Like if we were in a cartoon steam would be coming out his ears.

" I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE LOW LIFE FUCKING LEACH!" He screeched at me and I snapped.

" I want you stay away from you sister." I snapped and tried to make my way past him.

" AMBER SAMANTHA LUCIA ULEY. YOU WILL GO NOWHERE NEAR HIM. I FORBID YOU." He screamed and that sent me over the edge. How dare he!?

" GOD! I HATE YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE." I screamed and Sam's eyes flickered.

" Well..." He said trying to avoid saying it.

" GOD! You are not Dad! You will never be Dad! " I screamed and his eyes filled with pain and regret, his body froze in shock and I stormed past him. I knew Sam tried to be dad, and I knew that probably hurt allot but I didn't care.

I grabbed my bags and hopped into the cab that was waiting for me in front of the house. The driver tried to make small talk, but I ignored him. I can't believe I said that to my brother. I am such a bitch. I started bashing myself, and finally got a hold of myself.

"Amber!" Alice squealed and ran over hugging me. Emmet took my bags and I smiled and thanked him. We waited for only about an hour, I ate and they didn't. They kept bugging me about how gross it smelled, it was pepperoni pizza, it smelled yummy to me.

When we got on the plane I found out we were first class, Alice and Edward sat together, as did Emmet and Rose, and Jasper and I sat together, I layed my head on his shoulders and slept. Jasper kept stone still through the entire flight, except for the charade of breathing.

My mom didn't pick us up, but sent a car for us, the white mustang convertible, I of course had to put the hood up, as it was slightly sunny. Jasper and I sat in the front while Alice, Edward, Emmet and Rose sat in the back. Alice sat on the floor as to not be caught.

Everyone was amused as I introduced them to my mom, as she was squeezing me and gushing about how much I had grown. Selene was brining a different friend. She was kind of a bitch.

This one's name is Arabella Jonson. She had short red hair, that was in a pony tail, really tight orange skinny jeans and my sisters white Abercrombie sweater on. She wore lots of makeup and kept eyeing Edward. As if, I thought.

Alice and Rose loved my room, as everything was funky. Emmet wanted to know why there was a bath tub in the middle of my room, and Edward barely said anything. We girl talked and the guys went around my room snooping, occasionally with the help of Alice.

" Hey Bambi. What's this?" Emmet said holding up a pink leather book.

" Come here and I will show you." I said and everyone, apart from Edward, sat on my huge bed. We probably could have fit five more.

The first picture was of me and my sister. We were about 8 and 14. We were making a funny face at the camera. Emmet laughed at this one, and Rose chuckled.

The next was me and my best friends. We ruled the school here, as we were the fabulous five, now the Fab four. The members of the Fab Five are. Amber Uley, Erica Rhodes, Lynn Barber, Brittany Lyons and Sammy Burgess. We were inseparable.

Erica has long dirty blonde pin needle straight hair, an athletic build because she always played Basketball. She has large baby blue eyes, a slight tan, she's the same height as me. Erica is the most responsible person I have ever met, she always tries to keep up out of trouble, though she usually fails, especially in Brittany's case.

Lynn has black hair that is really flippy, which she always hates and tries to fix, she also had small round stormy grey eyes, like charcoal. She is very thin, like with stick legs and arms, and really pretty skin, it's dark cocoa, which contrast's beautifully with her eyes. She is the class president and wants to be a politician, she has a magnetic personality and never shuts up.

Brittany has curly light blonde hair, and dark brown chocolate eyes. She is the prettiest out of all of us in my opinion, which is wrong in everyone else's point of view as they think I am. She has paper white ivory skin, has a normal figure, she's not fat of thin, just average. She is always getting into trouble, much to Maggie's attempt's , she is always in the office for not doing her homework or back talking to the teacher. Everyone loves her.

The last is Sammy, she has glowing peach skin that is always covered in makeup, she is chubby, though everyone in our group ignores it. She has wavy medium brown hair and eyes that are blue-green. She is the tallest out of all of us and never shuts up, and I mean never. The girl could go on for days about something.

We were meeting them at the ball tonight, which I thought was really exciting. I couldn't wait for them to meet the Cullen's. When the time finally came we got ready. The girls in my room and the guys in Selene's.

Selene's dress was beautiful **( AN: Dresses on my profile)** it was short, as all of ours were, it had a fitted bodice, that was pure white, it had a thin black leather belt and a flared out bottom. It was gorgeous.

Alice was wearing a tope dress, that was metallic and had thin spaghetti straps. It went great with her paper skin. Her hair was curled and left down in loose ringlets framing her face. She looked amazing.

Rose was wearing a tight black dress, with a layer of lace over top of it, it made her look stunning. Her blonde curls were half up and half down, she left some of her bangs down as well. She looked like a goddess.

If I was being fare, I looked beautiful. I was wearing a gold sequined dress, that off set my eyes and worked well with my tanned skin. It had a gold belt and thin satin straps. My hair was pinned up, curled and looked stunning. I looked stunning.

When it was finally time to leave I saw Emmet check Rose out many times, mom cooing over us, Robby shaking his head, Edward looked pleased and wore a small smile, and Jasper's eyes darkened with lust, I loved when his eyes did that.

We entered the ball after being blinded by camera flashes and I almost died. There stood the Fab Four. We screamed and jumped up and down, but because I was a Kelso, which I am actually not, they let it go.

I brought the giggling group over. " Guy's this is Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Alice Whitlock and my boyfriend Jasper Hale." I said and they stood in awe from their beauty, their heads snapped up at the phrase ' my boyfriend'.

" What!" Brittany screeched stared at Jasper.

" Okay I approve. Let's get this show on the road." Lynn said raising an eyebrow at me.

" Oh right, this is Erica Rhodes, Sammy Burgess, Brittany Lyons and Lynn Barber. The Fab Four. We totally ruled the school here." I said and Edward smirked, so I smirked back which took him off guard.

" Didn't expect that didja?" I said laughing and his scowl deepened. Alice pulled him onto the dance floor and Emmet and Rose danced.

I spent that night with my love, my best friends and my new best friends. I was so glad they got along. My parents didn't let us stay in the same room, the guys were in the guest room and us girls were in my room. I knew it was pointless as only I would sleep. I would end up in Jasper's arms, while they went hunting.

The next morning, as predicted I woke up in Jasper's arms, with Rose and Alice doing their hair, Emmet was watching football on my flat screen, and Edward was reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet, his eye brows furrowed.

" Mornin." I said and yawned. Emmet laughed. I threw my pillow at him and he caught it easily. I narrowed my eyes at him, they had already packed for me, and I left some clothes here, and took a few more bags of new clothes I had bought while here. We had to return as it was the last week of school .

As I boarded the plane my mom and Selene cried and I left them a new picture, and one of Jasper and I as requested. I smiled, they liked him.


	26. Admiring the Cullen Family

_I had never really tooken the time to admire the Cullen family, I only saw that they were all inhumanly beautiful. They became my second family, next to Sam and Emily. _

_Carlisle Cullen seemed to be the leader, they had their decision's and choices but when it came down to it his mattered most. He had light blonde hair, that was always pushed back out of his eyes. His skin was pale, as most vampires but it was white, like paper or snow, and his eyes. They were a golden that was unlike any other I had seen, like Autumn leaves, before they fall off the trees. He was the most caring man I had ever met. He helped people and ignored what he was supposed to do. _

_His smell was comforting, it was a blend of chocolate, like melting chocolate, old books, probably from his study, or its just natural for him and Dust. I know what you are thinking. Dust? Well it only adds to the smell, and makes it lovelier. Carlisle was the man with everything. _

_Esme Cullen was a loving compassionate women, the kind of person I want to be. She mothered and cared for anyone who crossed her path, I could never see Esme harming someone. She was beautiful, she had long curly dark brown hair, and sometimes just a hint of caramel, if the sun hit it right. While Carlisle's skin was like paper hers was a light Ivory, like Snow Whites. It was soft, and magnificent. Her eyes reminded me of a Harvest Moon, and they radiated compassion and love. _

_Her scent was the smell I have craved forever to hold. Home. Like travelling for ages and returning to your home. She smelled of honey, which drew you in, strawberries, that made your senses perk and baking, which struck me as odd because she did not cook, though I guess it was one of the things about being a vampire. She was the mother I had always dreamed of. _

_Emmet Cullen. His name sent chuckles through me, he was the one that always saw the good in things, the one that had the dimples carved in his face, and they showed even when he was only smiling slightly. His cropped short dark hair was never serious looking, like it was meant to be, although I had a feeling nothing could look serious on Emmet. His pale skin was chalky, like the drawing's children draw on their front steps, and looked hard. His eyes were the betrayal of his physique, they were caramel, and were always bursting with happiness. _

_His smell was outdoorsy. One that many men aspire to have. He smelled like rain, which was my personal favourite, earth, the same smell that drew it to you was on him, and Pine. Like he had just bathed in pine needles. Emmet was my big brother._

_Rose. Rosalie Hale was beautiful, many people saw her as shallow, but I knew she was beautiful inside and out. Many saw her as just a blonde, I saw her as fierce friend. She was the reincarnation of Aphrodite. She had luscious long honey blonde hair that fell to her back and shimmered slightly. Her eyes were gorgeous, unlike the others. Her eyes were like flames, the same golden flames licked through her eyes and down into the onlookers soul. Her skin was like the moon, it seemed to always have a subtle and mysterious glow. _

_Her smell was like a breath of fresh air, like a gasp of breath after being underwater for so long. What lured you in was the Lavender, then you were mauled by the blend of Spring water, which tickled your nose and the smells of a tropical rain forest. That was the thing that caught you in her web. Rosalie was really the true incantation of beauty. _

_Edward Cullen. Edward and I were not particularly close, though I knew he would die for his family, I knew he would protect me if need be, I was not bothered by the fact we did not connect, as he did not seem to connect with anyone else, aside from Alice. I was bothered however by his ability to read my thoughts. He had gorgeous messy bronze hair, that looked natural and not weird on him, like the perfect bed head. His eyes were stunning. They were hard, like perfect little copies of topaz gems on his perfect pale face. His skin was Alabaster, like an off white actually._

_His smell was magnetic, it drew you too him, made you want to be near him. At first you smelled hints of Orange and if you smelled deeper you got wood, like the organic stuff that has been cut fresh from the woods. Then at last the smell of gingerbread hit you and you are hooked. I secretly enjoyed his smell. He was the one that everyone underestimated. _

_Alice Whitlock was a surprise. People say she is weird when in fact she is bubbly, like a kid at Christmas. She had inky black hair that stuck in every direction, she was short, the same height as me and had the creamiest skin. It was white, pure white and had a translucent look to it, like the slightest bump would break it, when this was not in fact the case. Her eyes were like butterscotch, as opposed to her partners hard gems. _

_Her smell was like a breath of spring, like the changing of seasons. She smelled subtly of Grass at first, freshly mown grass, then the breath of the sea over took you followed by the burst of Rose. It was a smell that could make millions, if only it could be bottled. She was my sister._

_Lastly was him. My Jasper. Who was the one whom I loved the most. His blonde unruly curls sat atop of his head, as if trying to hide his thoughts, I loved running my hands through his hair. His eyes hardened at times, but whenever settled on me they softened, to the shade that can only be compared to the golden sunset, or melting gold. His skin was that of an Albino, without the red eyes._

_His smell drew me to him, and wanted everything to do with him. M senses tingled whenever I was close enough the smell him. It was intoxicating, and I wanted to smell it for the rest of my life. The first smell you receive is caramel, that entrances you then you smell peppermint that leaves you dazed and then to top it off a wave of Citrus washes over you. I love him with every part of my being._

_I wanted to be one of them, a Cullen, a vampire. I wanted everything about them. Their grace, their skill, their abilities, and mostly... their family._


	27. Watching Over Her

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. _

_-Robert Frost_

**Hey. So it's two in the morning, and a thought came to me. How did Jasper feel? What if he heard what Amber said to Tibby? So being me, I knew I would forget so here I am typing chapters. Thanks! Kidding Kidding, but please remember to review.**

**~ Nessa**

After I left I followed Amber to the border line, just to make sure she made it back safe. I knew she told Jacob Black because he looked livid. Then she mouthed two words. Jasper Hale. And my dead heart literally shattered in my cold dead chest.

I didn't go to school after this, for a month and a half actually. I wanted her to move on, but I knew it would cause her pain seeing me. Though her behaviour caught me off guard. She became catatonic for the first couple weeks, she wouldn't talk to anyone other than Tibby, Casey and Noah. The third week she started working again, but rarely ever talked to anyone, only if it was needed.

Then I noticed her weight dropping, her legs were becoming thin, her hips stuck out, her cheeks were gaunt, she wasn't eating much, I could tell, and she never ate anything at school, according to Emmet and Alice. What had I done to her. Sweet Amber, I had broken her.

I followed her, and I ignored my families jibes about it, because I knew they were worried about her too. She always stared at my family, especially Alice. Then the fateful day came that she ran into Alice. Alice whipped around and froze, her emotions were going haywire. Surprise, shock, love , panic, sadness. She looked around wildly and raced away from Amber, who looked about to break down.

When Amber left I followed her to Tibby's. She let herself in and I could hear her sobbing, it burned worse than flames to know that I had caused her heart break. It made me feel as if nothing mattered but her, I couldn't take it anymore. When I heard her soft teary voice speak those words to Tibby Booker I made a decision. Danger or not. Nothing was going to keep me from her.


	28. AN: Polls

Hey so I have some idea's for this story, but I can't decided on which to do. So I am leaving it up to you. Please... Please! Vote and it will make my life so much easier. Thanks so much for your support, and I am glad that you guys like my story so much. Thanks for reviewing, as it makes my day when I check and see that there are reviews.

**Alright, so poll number one.**

**Do you think Amber should have Jasper's child, like in Breaking Dawn, or should she not?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**And number two.**

**I have decided that Emily's baby is going to be a boy. What should his name be?**

**A. Devin Timothy Uley**

**B. Zachary Joshua Uley**

**C. David Ryan Uley**

**D. James Adam Uley**

**E. Benjamin Cooper Uley**

**F. Troy Colton Uley**

**Numba three!**

**Should Amber become a vampire? **

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**If you think so how should she be changed?**

**A. Choice, she wants to**

**B. She gets in an accident, and to save her, they change her**

**C. Because of the Volturi**

**D. Maria wants revenge on Jasper, so she bites Amber, but one of the Cullen's save her**

**E. Maria and the Cullen's are fighting, and a new born attacks Amber, almost killing her, so the Cullen's change her.**

**Do you want Maria too even be in this story?**

**A. Yes! She could be the new Victoria.**

**B. No**

**Should Amber and Jasper get married?**

**A. Yes! It'd be amazing, and I would like it.**

**B. No they shouldn't. **


	29. AN: Poll Results

Alrighty so I left the poll up for four days, as promised, and I hope that you all voted, if you didn't, well sorry. You can still cast in your vote, as I might change my mind. Only one answered in a review, some emailed, and some messaged. Thanks for voting, and you'll be glad you did. So without further ado the results are....

* * *

Do you think Amber Should have Jaspers child, like in breaking dawn?

A. Yes- 3

B. No- 5

* * *

Emily's baby name?

A. Devin Timothy Uley- 7

B. Zachary Joshua Uley- 2

C. David Ryan Uley- 0

D. James Adam Uley- 1

E. Benjamin Cooper Uley- 4

F. Troy Colton Uley- 3

So Emily and Sam's baby boy is to be named Devin Timothy Uley

* * *

Should Amber become a vampire?

A. Yes- 14

B. No- 3

* * *

If so, how?

A. Choice- 2

B. Gets in an accident, and to save her the Cullen's change her- 3

C. Volturi- 1

D. Maria wants revenge on Jasper, so she bites Amber-8

E. Maria and the Cullen's are fighting and a newborn bites her- 4

* * *

Do you want Maria in the story?

A. Yes!-13

B. No!- 5

* * *

Should Amber and Jasper get married?

A. Yes- 17

B. No- 0


	30. An Old Foe

_Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence. _

_-Henry Louis Mencken_

**Sorry! I was reading through the chapter and I made a mistake in the last chapter. Amber is a junior, she still has one more year, that's why Jasper is only in one of her classes, because they are in different years. Please don't hate me, it was an honest mistake. I hope you like my story, and go check out my personal favourite story, **_**Long Road to Ruin.**_** It's on my favourites list. Thanks!!33 **

**I'm so sorry its tooken so long, but I was on vacation, and I could only post stuff from the computer there, and I was rather busy enjoying the hot Jamaicans boys. Sorry and I hope you like this story. **

**~Nessa**

Sam and I have not spoken since they day I left for the Debutant Ball, I knew Emily was frustrated, because if Sam walked into a room, I walked out. Sam and I never talked, and we never came into contact with each other, I spent most of my time with Jasper, or with Tibby, Casey and Noah. We were the best of friends. The Pack knew that I was spending my time with The Cullen's.

Everyone's reactions were different. Paul was furious, but I didn't care, because I didn't like him very much. Embry really couldn't care less, but was annoyed that Sam was angry all the time. Quil couldn't believe I had kissed a leech. Seth liked it, because Paul didn't, and they loved to fight about it. Jared seemed indifferent, but was happy for me. Jacob was worried about me, as always.

I had been worried about the Imprintee's thoughts. Emily thought it was wonderful, but was worried about Sam and I's relationship. Kim and I never really talked, as she was scared of vampires. Nobody but the pack and their imprints knew about Jasper and I.

SAMS POV

I know that Amber is an adult, but she's still my sister. When she screamed at me and told me I was never going to be my father something inside of me cracked and exposed the pain. I wanted to be like my father, as he was a great second in command. When I saw the look in her eyes I knew she was in love with the leach, and I wonder know why I pushed her, because I knew what was coming the moment I looked in her eyes. I am worried about her, what if something happens to her when she's with the Cullen's. Treaty or no treaty they would be dead.

Today was me and Emily's wedding, and part of me is nervous and the other part is in love. I wanted to run to her, take her in my arms and kiss her because I was so in love with her. I had not seen her in hours and I was getting more and more anxious by the second.

Just then someone walked in the door, and I turned to meet familiar brown eyes. Ones that mirrored my own. Amber. She stared at me, a proud half smile settled on her face.

Her long straight hair was curled, and in a side pony tail. Her dark blue bridesmaid dress was a silk strapless gown, with blue high heeled shoes that made her taller, though she was still much shorter than myself.

She opened her mouth hesitated and said.. " I'm sorry. I know it was harsh and uncalled for that I brought up dad. I'm sorry.. I was just so angry. I have never once criticized you, or your decisions, then you go and do it to me. You sounded so much like mom there.... and after living with her for seventeen years and not saying anything I guess I have allot of pent up anger..." She trailed off. She bit her lips and glanced up from the ground at me. I smiled and opened my wide muscular arms.

She ran into them, as fast as her high shoes would let her and hugged back fiercely. Just then Emily's sister Cindy walked in, accompanied by her best friend Kate. Sam walked down the aisle and chatted with his best man, who was Jared. Accompanied by Jacob and Paul.

Seth was too young and he had never really liked Embry. Then all of a sudden the music started and the butterflies in his stomach kicked into overdrive.

AMBERS POV

I loved weddings. I loved everything about them. I talked to Sam, as Emily practically begged me too.

It was lovely, Emily and Sam's wedding. I was wearing a dark cobalt blue strapless silk short dress, my hair was curled and I pulled it into a side pony, and my face was fresh with no makeup.

I studied Kate and Cindy. Cindy looked allot like Emily. She had dark hair, though hers was wavy, and her eyes were lighter. She didn't have any scars either. Emily was way taller than Cindy also.

Kate was a pale girl, though not as pale as a vampire. She had long straight red hair and light blue eyes. She had allot of freckles and barely ever talked to me and Cindy. I guess she was just shy.

Emily looked stunning. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and her hair was curled. Her dress was a slim silk dress with a sweetheart neckline, sleeves that reached her elbows and were made of lace and she was wearing a diamond and pearl necklace. Which was a present from me.

First went Cindy then me, and then Kate. When Sam's face lit up I could tell that Emily came into view, my brothers eyes were usually hard and cold. Except when he looked at Emily. I remember that even when we were kids his eye were like that.

It was a beautiful ceremony, followed by a small reception with an open bar and a small black and orange cake, which was from my mother. Emily blushed like mad when Sam kissed her nose.

People were always asking her questions about her pregnancy, as she was 4 months along, which clearly showed in her dress. She had that pregnancy glow, and she looked absolutely stunning.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next day I dressed in my best, as it was the first day back from Easter break. My hair was still curly from the wedding, so I left it that way and I put on a white loose spaghetti tank top with a deep v neck, with a light blue denim mini skirt, a real gold bow hair clip, yellow pearl earrings and navy blue flats.

I jumped into my car and I was off to school, I knew Jasper would be waiting for me so I hurried, a small smile on my face.

When I got there many guys looked at me longingly, but did not approach me. When I got there Tibby had already gone to class, but Jasper was waiting for me. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him gently. Barely anyone seemed shocked, but they stared none the less.

When I arrived at History I found out we were set to be studying The Civil War. As Mr. Bass lectured us on something I let my mind wonder to Jasper. He had told me about how he was changed, about Maria and about how he trained and killed Newborns. Sam had not been keen on it but accepted it anyways.

I smiled at the thought.

" Ms. Uley. Would you care to repeat what I have just said." He questioned, raising his bushy grey eyebrows. I looked down, eyes widened. Shit.

Thankfully the bell decided to ring at that exact moment and I raced out of that classroom so quick he couldn't catch me if he tried. Mostly because he's too out of shape.

When I reached my locker it was Alice and Edward waiting for me. I looked at Alice curiously but she didn't notice.

" hey guys..." I said trailing off as I opened my locker.

" Hey. " She said chirpily, then leaned in close.

" Jasper smelt someone last period and he's off checking it out." She said and looked at Edward with a worried expression on her small pointed face. He smiled reassuringly.

" You mean .... someone like you?" I asked quietly and bit my bottom lip.

" Yes.." Alice whispered and she was off, dragging Edward by the hand behind her.

I walked to my car with Noah and Casey. I smiled and waved as I climbed into my car. I started driving until I felt kind of weird. I pulled over on the side of the road, near the thicket of tree's.

I looked behind me to see if there were any cars behind me and were met with a pair of ruby red eyes. Swimming with coldness and excitement.

" Hello Amber. Major Whitlock will be sorry for leaving me now." She whispered and I shivered. Who the hell.... I blanched and started hyperventilating when I realized who this vampire was. Maria.

Jasper had told me about her in our talk about how he was changed. She would do bad things to me. I knew that for a fact. It was revenge for Jasper leaving her.

She picked me up and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly, almost to the point of suffocation. Then I heard a familiar growl. Jasper.

There was Jasper barring his teeth. And in front of him were two tall male vampires, one blonde and the other a brunette. Jasper looked desperately at me and I felt tears slide down my face.

I silently begged him to save me, to help me.. anything. But I knew it was useless. He was outnumbered. The last thing I saw before Maria ran with me was Jaspers face.

" Jasper!" I screamed in desperation and anguish.


End file.
